Two Worlds Collide
by FrozenAgent47
Summary: A dark evil combines Naruto's world with Dragon Ball Z's world, making much confusion. When the Z-Fighters meet the ninjas, they work together to fight off the ultimate evil. Rated T for blood and stuff...Enjoy! :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: (Welcome, readers to my story, Two Worlds Collide. Like always, I'd like you to review and enjoy the story. :D)**

Along the plains and mountains of Earth, Son-Goku and his friends were having a great time. Goku, like always, was eating amongst his friend Vegeta, who seemed to be competing with Goku with who could eat the most food. Piccolo and the now-adult Gohan were training as usual, trying to build up their chi levels just in case a new enemy was to appear. Or if an old enemy, as to say, Broly, were to come back from hell. Krillin was busy talking with Tien and Yamcha, holding his young daughter Marron. But like always, there were teenage forms, doing nothing at all but being lazy and staring at the sky. Yes, these two teenagers are Goten and Trunks. They may have the potential to become stronger than their fathers, but they're just too lazy to try.

After his eating frenzy, Goku leaned back in his chair, panting heavily from the quick movements of stuffing foods into his mouth. Vegeta was doing the same thing, looking to Goku like he always did; like a rival. Goku blinked childishly and looked to Vegeta then, "Vegeta, are you still hungry?" Vegeta blinked and looked down to his well-built stomach that was buried under his blue jump-suit. Then, when everything got quiet, a loud rumble came from both of Goku's and Vegeta's stomach. Goku's eyes hand widened quickly as the pain of hunger struck him, but then he burst out into a laugh. The laugh was contagious. Vegeta started to chuckle slightly, his deep, scratchy voice making rather amazing laughs.

After their fit of laughs, their hunger had basically worn off, which had Goku stand up in his orange and blue training suit. He stretched slowly and efficiently, popping a few bones and joints as he did so. The Saiyan had walked away from the table and stepped into the open fields. Vegeta stepped next to him, smirking slightly. Goku turned and looked at Vegeta, a slight sparkle in his black eyes, "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Vegeta gave out an intimidating chuckle, "Bring it on Kakarot." The two flew off in a quick and loud blast of chi.

Piccolo grunted as the fist of Gohan crashed into his forearm. The Namekian gave out a loud battle cry as he twisted in a fast motion, his left leg being brought towards Gohan's head. Gohan made a quick duck, the leg swooping over his head with a loud 'whoosh'. Gohan smirked as he yelled, sending his fist forward with much chi towards Piccolo's open torso. The fist smashed into the green man, sending him back into the air. Piccolo had closed his eyes in pain as he flew away from Gohan. Gohan had seen this as a chance to start a combo. He disappeared into 'thin air', starting his combo.

Meanwhile, in an entirely different universe, Naruto and his friend, Sakura were hanging out near a pond surrounded by beautiful, pink-leaved trees. (I don't know the name of them.) Naruto was sitting on a rock silently, staring into the reflections of the water. All he could think about was his best friend Sasuke, who had run away about 6 years ago. Naruto was 18 now, and he was growing rapidly. He was getting much taller than Sakura and almost everyone in Konoha. There, in the silence, Sakura had spoke softly, looking up to Naruto with bright green eyes, "Naruto? Are you alright?" Naruto looked up to her, nodding slightly as he did so, "Yeah…Just thinking." Sakura sighed slightly, scooting to her left slightly, bringing her closer to Naruto's form, "Sasuke's going to come back…Don't worry, Naruto."

Naruto gave her a saddened nod as he stared towards the water, "_Sasuke…Come back_."

Sasuke was far away from the Leaf Village, with his three 'friends', Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo, walking to god knows where. He had gotten his revenge on his older brother, Itachi. What was he to do now? As he walked, he stared towards the sky, thinking of only one person. That person he tried his best to hate and forget about. He tried to forget about that knuckle-head ninja who had never given up on him, who actually cared about him. But is tries to forget Naruto were futile as the blonde kept returning to his thoughts, like a real friend would. To be truthful, now that Itachi was dead and so was Orochimaru, Sasuke had nothing to do at all. No revenge, no training, just traveling along with Team Taka.

He stopped in his tracks, the others stopping right behind him. Sasuke turned towards them, his face staring towards them with a serious expression, "We're going back to the Leaf Village." Karin blinked and tilted her head to the left in confusion, "B-But Sasuke, you said you— Sasuke had cut her off, shrugging, "That was a while ago…It was the past. Forget about it. We're leaving to the Leaf tomorrow morning so get ready for some more walking." Suigetsu, too lazy to try to object to Sasuke's plan, sighed, dropping onto his bottom, "Great…More walking." Jugo stayed quiet, watching the others with caring eyes.

A/N: (I hope this seems good. Oh, and um…I don't own anything from the Naruto series nor do I own anything from the Dragon Ball Z series…They both belong to their rightful owners, and so do the characters. Review and Enjoy! )


	2. Chapter 2

That night, everyone left those fields except Vegeta. Vegeta sat on the soft grass, his shirt ripped and his skin cut and bruised. Vegeta mumbled to himself in anger slightly, staring up to the moon, "Why can't I defeat Kakarot? What makes him so strong? I've changed my ways to saving lives. I'm always training. I've become a Super Saiyan! Why is he still stronger than me?" Vegeta's voice slightly echoed throughout the moonlit night as he stood onto his mostly white and orange boots. He stared towards the full moon, squinting at it slightly. For a moment he felt as if he was growing into the great ape, but he remembered his tail was cut off more than once by Goku and his friends. The prince sighed, his tall black hair blowing in the wind.

He spread his legs slightly apart as he balled his hands into fists, his teeth gritting against each other. A low groaning came from his throat as his veins grew in his forehead. Vegeta had groaned louder, the ground slightly shaking as he did so. His chi level was growing immensely, a slight blue aura surrounding him. He opened his mouth, yelling as he charged his chi level, his eyes closing as he did so. As he powered up, the ground shook even harder, his hair raising and pointing towards the sky. He was yelling loudly then, his muscles slightly trembling in their own power.

Little did Vegeta know he was being watched by his son, Trunks. Trunks watched his father with careful eyes, making sure he did make the wrong move as he powered-up. Trunks knew what could happen if you charged too much negative chi…Bad things could happen.

Vegeta yelled even louder as he raised his head to the sky, his aura almost instantly changing to yellow. He had reached the Super Saiyan level. The prince had stood up straight as his eyes shut tightly, his gloves ripping straight off of his fists. He yelled even _loud_, small rocks and pebbles lifting from the ground and orbiting around him because of his power. A surge of power blew those rocks away from him as he entered the second stage of the Super Saiyan, or the Super Saiyan 2. The only thing that ran through Vegeta's mind was getting stronger than Goku. Vegeta strained his body as his chi started to grow even more.

Trunks watched his father in awe, his mouth dropping open as he watched Vegeta begin to enter the stage of Super Saiyan 3. Trunks shivered in excitement and fear, leaning in closer towards the action, "Wow!"

Vegeta heard what his son said about his power; therefore it threw him off of concentration. His deep yellow aura was destroyed in an instant. Vegeta's hair went from yellow back to black as he dropped onto his knees, yelling slightly in the pain of losing so much chi in a fast amount of time, "Ah!" Trunks hid behind the rock he was peeking over, hoping he wasn't grounded…_Again_. Vegeta stood up, shaking off the shock of losing so much power. Then, he turned to the rock that Trunks was hiding behind. The prince had smirked, firing a chi blast towards the rock. The rock exploded in front of Trunks, making him fall back onto his butt.

Vegeta sighed and stared towards Trunks, "Son…"

Naruto was walking through the forest near the Leaf Village with Sakura next to him silently, trying to get Sasuke off of his mind. Sakura sighed cutely, staring towards the beautiful vegetation in the forest. Naruto sat at a bench that was built between two large trees. Sakura sat next to him, laying her hand gently on his lap, "Naruto, it'll be alright." Naruto nodded slightly, tapping his foot gently against the dirt. Sakura sighed once more, kissing his cheek gently.

That simple kiss on the cheek made Naruto feel way better than he was just feeling. Naruto looked to Sakura with his bright blue eyes, smiling slightly. Sakura had smiled back, "Wanna spar?" Naruto blinked, then tilted his head to the right, "You sure you want some of this Genin power?"

Sakura giggled slightly, "Naruto, you'll never beat me."

"Words can only say so much."

Sakura had given Naruto an evil smile as she pulled her fist back, a large green aura surrounding it. Before Naruto could react, he was sent about 30 feet away from Sakura with a punch in his arm. Luckily for Naruto, he was laying in the middle of an open space, so he could find Sakura easily. He turned to where Sakura punch him, getting into his fighting stance. Sakura had stepped from the trees, just getting done slipping on her fighting gloves. Naruto smiled slightly, running at her as he put both of his hands together, forming a handsign, "Shadow clone jutsu!" Almost in an instant, there were 3 Narutos running at Sakura.

Sakura yelled as she punched at each Naruto. Her left hand ripped straight through the right 'Naruto', making him blast into a poof of smoke. The left Naruto jumped towards Sakura for a tackle, but she was too quick for him. She raised her right leg, kicking him in the chin as he burst into a cloud of smoke. The real Naruto was too fast for _her_. He jumped towards her, his arms wrapping around her waist as he tackled her onto the ground. They both burst out into a loud laugh, their eyes closed as they did so. When their laughing fit was over, they looked at each other. Naruto was on top of Sakura, smiling brightly down towards her. Sakura smiled and blushed up to Naruto, "Naruto…"


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Goku had awakened to the sound of the stove being turned off and food sizzling on pans. He sat up from his bed with a smile, instantly hopping into his regular 'clothes'. The Saiyan slipped on his boots and his weighted wrist bands, heading out of him and his wife's room. He entered the kitchen, where Gohan and Goten greeted him, "Hey dad." Goku smiled brightly towards his sons as they smiled back, "Hey guys, what's for breakfast?" Goku sat down as Chi-Chi and Videl worked like professional chefs on the stove, not even bothering to look at each other. Videl slightly mumbled to Chi-Chi after Goku's question, "It might as well be everything." Chi-Chi nodded and gave out a silent giggle as Goku sat at the table, his stomach growling.

Vegeta was standing on the top of the mountain that morning, dressed in his regular, armor-less, Saiyan suit. The cold seemed not to affect him as he stood there, his eyes closed in concentration. He had learned from Piccolo that screaming and yelling and anger wouldn't increase your power-level all of the time. He was taught that meditation was one of the greatest ways of becoming stronger. Vegeta stood there, his mind completely clear. To be truthful, he felt the power in him grow and flow more rapidly as he smirked slightly, his power-level increasing inch by inch. Vegeta let his hair start to flow upwards, a slight blue aura surrounding his still body, snow from the top of the mountains beginning to orbit around him.

As Vegeta charged, a dark evil lurked overhead watching over him. The large dark cloud was close enough to the Earth to be spotted by Vegeta, but it was suppressing its power-level. In the cloud was a man in a knight-like armor with glowing red eyes behind his visor, and a large dragon sword in his right hand. He spoke to himself as he watched the charging Saiyan, "Yes…I will make him a part of my army of the undead…I will kill him!" But before the large form zoomed into the atmosphere, it stopped as a darker, scarier voice had called after it. It called, "Zorak! It is not time! We will test their power and see if they are worthy of our time. Send down the grunts." The knight had turned towards the larger, darker cloud, bowing as it did so, "But master…What about that Naruto kid…In the other dimension?"

"Send the grunts there as well…"

Zorak had nodded once, disappearing in an instant.

Little did Naruto know, he and Sakura were being watched by the knight named Zorak. Naruto was walking out of the village, Sakura at his side with a few boxes in her hands. They were sending some gifts to Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. They were gifts for sticking along with the Leaf Village for so long. As they walked, Naruto hummed a song, his own theme song to be exact. But Sakura, who was lost in her own world wasn't really paying attention. Was she thinking about Sasuke? A little. But she was thinking more of what she and Naruto hanging out could become. She shook the thought of them becoming a couple, but she kept in the back of her mind somewhere.

Naruto, unaware that Sakura was basically having a personal war between her and herself, was marching happily, eager to see his old friends. Naruto had kept looking back to Sakura occasionally, only getting a shy smile back as he did so. He closed his eyes and thought of his best friend Sasuke. "_Sasuke…After this…I'm going to find you, and I'm going to bring you back to the Leaf_." Naruto opened his eyes to find himself ramming straight into a tree. With a loud thump, he fell back onto the ground, holding his nose in pain. Sakura gasped slightly and looked down to him, "Naruto are you okay?" Naruto gave a slight nodded, groaning silently as he felt a warm liquid leak onto his hands. After about 15 seconds of lying on the ground, Naruto stood up, holding his hand under his nose. Blood dripped from his nostrils as he looked to Sakura.

Sakura sighed, and gently set down the gifts they had for Gaara and the others. Naruto tried his best to give her a cute innocent look but it didn't work. Annoyed, Sakura reached into her small medical bag, pulling out a thin cloth. She gave it to Naruto, her voice showing her annoyance, "Put pressure on your nose." Naruto took it, his eyebrows narrowing to a "_What-did-I-do?_" face. Like Sakura said, he put pressure on the nose, the blood catching onto the cloth. Sakura had held her hand over his nose, her hand getting surrounded with a green aura. She closed her eyes and concentrated on Naruto's bleeding nose, using her chakra to heal it. Like most of the time, it was successful. Naruto felt the difference as he dropped the cloth onto the ground and began to keep walking like nothing had happened. Sakura picked up the boxes and sighed once more, shaking her head in annoyance, "Ugh."

Zorak had chuckled slightly as he watched the two over the atmosphere, "So they have a healer? She'd be perfect for the army…But first, I must see what this Naruto boy can do. Maybe the boss wouldn't mind if I sent down a few grunts of my own." The undead knight/spirit had chuckled evilly, his chuckle almost instantly becoming a laugh. He laughed throughout universe, his red glowing eyes locked onto Sakura and Naruto.

**A/N: (I hope you liked this chapter! Review!)**


	4. Chapter 4

After breakfast, Goku had stepped outside, inhaling deeply and exhaling happily, taking in the fresh air gratefully. As usual, he stared towards the sky and smiled brightly, "A perfect day for training." Gohan silently chuckled behind him, nodding slightly, "You always say that, dad." Goku blinked, then gave another bright smile towards the sky, "That's because it always is!" Then, Chi-Chi entered the conversation, "Even on rainy days, Goku?" Goku nodded childishly, looking back to Chi-Chi, "Yup, even then!" Videl giggled slightly, shaking her head some, "Saiyans." Goku shrugged off the small conversation, taking off into the air with a large hop. As he flew over the plains of his home, his hair was being tossed around rapidly by the wind pressing against him.

The large, dark evil had searched over the Saiyan, smirking behind his steel helmet. He scanned Goku's power level, nodding to himself as he watched upon him, "Yes…He has a perfect power!" After watching Goku, the knight/spirit had made a hole through the universes, checking upon Naruto and Sakura. He watched them for about 5 minutes before closing the hole, not noticing that Zorak had sent his mini army towards the two. The 'boss' had blinked, staring into the depths of the universe. Unfortunately, a thought had come to his mind. The knight/spirit, had chuckled loudly beneath his helmet, staring towards the always-happy Saiyan, Goku, "Ooh, Saiyan…This is going to be fun!"

Vegeta had noticed Goku's power-level, but had ignored it, his power level rising slowly but surely. Now, the mountain had shaken under his power as he was surrounded by a yellow aura. Lightning periodically zapped around his body as he stayed quiet, his eyes closed. His yellow hair was being tossed around by the strong power, but like Goku's power-level, he had ignored it. The prince had smirked slightly, his hair growing down to his back as he did so. Within the strong aura, Vegeta's thoughts had roamed around in his head, "_Is this the power of a Super-Saiyan 3? I can feel it! It's amazing!_" Vegeta had slightly chuckled, his power shaking the mountain rapidly. Unfortunately, as Vegeta began to chuckle; his power slowly decreased. Vegeta opened his eyes and cursed loudly. His hands were balled into fists as he closed his eyes in anger, dropping onto his knees, "I was so close!"

Zorak had lifted his middle finger towards the direction of Naruto and Sakura as 4 dark souls quickly pummeled towards Naruto and Sakura. Within seconds, a loud 'crash' was heard by the two. Naruto stopped Sakura in her tracks with his hands, "Hey, did you hear that?" Sakura blinked, looking around them, "Hear what?" Another snap was made by one of Zorak's grunts. She had dropped the gifts, slipping on her battle gloves. Naruto turned to the left as Sakura turned to the right, getting in their fighting stances. As Naruto stared into the trees of the forest, he had seen a large, black, muscled form with gray tattoos on his black skin. His red eyes had glowed throughout the shadows of the trees. Naruto flinched slightly, "Sakura, we're going against something strong." She nodded, staring into the forest as well.

The large form hopped from the left, standing in front of and over Naruto. Naruto had blinked slightly, scanning the enemy's body. He was about 7'8 with black skin and large gray tattoos across his body. With bright red eyes and dark gray hair, he stared down to Naruto, smirking then, "I kill you!" The large man had raised his hand up in the air and brought it down with force. Naruto jumped to the right quickly, dodging the large fist. The man's fist had crashed into the ground, making Sakura lose her balance. He stared to fall towards her left as another of Zorak's grunts came from the forest, but from the right.

This grunt was like a samurai, though. Within seconds, the grunt had unsheathed his katana, dashing towards Sakura. Sakura gasped in fear, unable to move because of her loss of footing. Naruto, who was still in the air, was only able to witness this as he screamed out, "Sakura!" Sakura's eyes had widened as she heard the sound of blood fly into the air. She dropped onto to the ground as if she had seen a ghost. Naruto had landed onto the ground, staring towards Sakura's direction with wide eyes. Slowly, a smile crept upon Naruto's face as he kept staring towards her direction.

A form was in front of the grunt, their blade slashing straight through the samurai's armor. With about 2 more movements, the male had dislodged his blade from the samurai, letting out a small breath, "Humph." He turned to Naruto, smirking slightly. Naruto had laughed slightly in joy as he stared towards his old friend, Sasuke, "Sasuke!" Sasuke hadn't smiled, but you could see happiness in his eyes as he looked down to Sakura, holding his hand out towards her. Sakura screamed in joy as she hopped up on her own, wrapping her arms around Sasuke. Sasuke had pushed Sakura off him with force, his face showing slight anger.

Hurt, Sakura fell back onto the ground, staring up to Sasuke. Almost instantly a large black fist made his form disappear. Sakura had gasped loudly, her eyes widening in fear and shock, "Sasuke!"


	5. Chapter 5

Goku was flying around the skies slowly just to feel some breeze until he felt a sudden change in the atmosphere. It wasn't something a human could notice, unless they were like Uub or Krillin. The Saiyan stopped flying, and slowly descended towards the ground. When he landed onto the ground, his usual care-free expression was changed into a serious one; _Goku_ knew there was something wrong. As on cue, Vegeta and Gohan flew up, landing on both sides of him. Gohan was the first to speak though, "Dad, do you feel that?" Goku nodded, "Yeah, it's something big…Something strong." Vegeta smirked slightly, thinking to himself, "It's nothing I can't handle, I'm about to be a Super Saiyan 3…There's nothing for me to worry about."

The wind blew at about 5 miles per hour, blowing against the Z-Fighter's hair. The large, dark knight/spirit was floating above the Earth, watching the three with a smirk. As he raised his hand to send down a grunt, Zorak had teleported through the dimensions between Naruto and Dragon Ball Z, a smile behind his helmet, "My lord, the Naruto boy and his friends are perfect for combining worlds." The 'boss' turned and looked to Zorak, nodding slightly, "I see…But I must ask you one question, Zorak." Zorak's smiled faded instantly as he stared towards the larger form, "Y-Yes, lord?" The boss had looked downwards to Zorak as he slightly raised his chin, "You did as I said with the grunts, right?" Zorak had stopped shivering, his fear almost instantly fading, "Yes, lord." The other knight nodded, looking down towards the Earth, "Send down the grunts here as well, I'd like to see how these…Z-Fighters fight. Zorak nodded, slightly pointing his finger towards the planet Earth.

Goku had stared towards the sky, his eyebrows narrowing as the evil power from Zorak and the boss leaked down onto the Earth. Within minutes, Piccolo and Krillin showed up dressed in their battle suits. Goku looked back slightly, "You guys feel that?" Krillin nodded slightly, unable to hide the fear he held in inside, "Y-Yeah…" Piccolo smirked slightly as he stepped ahead of Goku, staring towards the sky, where the power was coming from and yelled aloud, "Hey! You cowards! Come down here and fight me like a real fighter would!" Above the clouds, Zorak gasped slightly. "Lord, that Namekian just called you a c-." The boss cut Zorak off with a fist to the helmet, which knocked Zorak onto the ground, "He might as well have been talking to you!" Zorak stared above him, some fear filling him.

Naruto was sitting on the ground as Sakura kicked the final grunt back into the forest. Sasuke was sitting next to Naruto quietly, just as the blonde was. It wasn't long until Sasuke spoke, "Naruto…Um…How's it been going?" Naruto need no more from Sasuke to speak as he spoke himself, "Sasuke…Don't ever leave like that again, you hear me? 'Cause next time, I'll follow your every step, okay?" Those words hit Sasuke like a rasengan to the stomach. Direct impact. Sasuke looked to the ground, hiding the sadness that he actually felt inside. All his body could show was the blankness of a long, horrible life and revenge-filled eyes. Naruto had looked towards the way to the Sand Village, finding Karin, Jugo, and Suigetsu, standing there, waiting for their leader.

Meanwhile, back at the Leaf Village, Kakashi was sitting down, thinking about his past life and how it affected his life. The Jounin had sighed slightly, chuckling some at the thought of Naruto and Sasuke always arguing over unreasonable things, Sakura always beating Naruto down, Sasuke always acting cool. He actually missed those times. "My little Genin are all grown up now, no need for me to even think of caring for them," Kakashi thought to himself, staring up towards the sky with his left eye covered by his headband. But before Kakashi could think of sighing happily again, a dark sense had fallen over his body. Kakashi shivered slightly before standing up, staring towards the sky. Zorak had travelled back over the Naruto world to see how Naruto had done with the grunts he had sent down there. Kakashi flipped the headband from his left eye, staring up to the sky still. With a slight gasp, his eyes had widened as he spotted a large dark energy over the clouds. Obviously, it was black, but still, Kakashi didn't know what it was.

Naruto had stood up, laying his left around Sasuke's shoulders as Sasuke did the same to him, like in the old times. Sasuke let out a slight chuckle as Sakura picked up the gifts for Gaara and the others, Karin, Jugo and Suigetsu turning around and staring to head for the Sand Village. Naruto laughed slightly as well as he turned too looked at his best friend right beside him, smiling brightly. Sasuke had done something that he hadn't done in a very long time, he smiled back at Naruto. Sakura, who was behind the entire groups smiled motherly as she watched the two best friends hang-out once more. Sakura had sighed happily as she turned back only once to see with the grunts were still following her. In the back of Naruto's mind, he was still thinking about who those grunts were and why they tried to kill Naruto and Sakura, but he shrugged the thought in the back of his head as he walked with Sasuke, a joy seeming to spark inside of him and growing.


	6. Chapter 6

Goku was still staring around the skies with his friends as the power above him grew. Within minutes, the ground began to shake slightly. Off-balance, Krillin fell to the ground, yelling in shock, "Whoa!' No one looked back to Krillin to see if he was alright, since it was obvious he was fine, he was a Z-Fighter! Vegeta had smirked slightly, his hands balling into tight fists underneath his gloves, "They're getting closer." Piccolo nodded, staring towards the sky as well as the others. The grunts of Zorak and the boss were approaching the Earth. Goku had gotten into his defensive stance as he seen a few bright blue fireballs rushed towards the Earth, "Get ready guys!" Everyone did the same as Goku, including the off-balance Krillin.

The ground shook a bit more roughly, which forced Goku and the others to start flying over the ground to avoid being knocked off balance. They stared at the large blue fireballs as they got larger and larger towards the Earth. Goku had prepared himself for a rush-in attack as he charged almost instantly into his Kaio-ken form. A deep red aura surrounded Goku as he flew off quickly towards the fireballs with a loud explosion-type sound. (You guys know what I mean.) Vegeta smirked as he grunted slightly, transforming into his Super Saiyan form. Gohan had did the same as he and Vegeta dashed off into the distance at the same time.

Piccolo and Krillin stayed hovering over the shaking ground, watching the three Saiyans fly into battle. Krillin blinked slightly, looking to Piccolo, "Um…Shouldn't we go help them?" Piccolo gave out a slight chuckle after looking to Krillin and then back to the Saiyans who were far away then, "They'll be completely fine…Trust me." Krillin let out one of his usual nervous gulps as he nodded and stared up to the aura-lit sky. A slight feeling tingled in his stomach as he balled his fists, "_I hope this is nothing we can't handle._"

Zorak had smirked behind his helmet as he watched the Saiyans rush towards his grunts. Silently, he let out a chuckle as he thought to himself, not wanting to disturb his boss, "_This is perfect! I can finally see what these…Saiyans…Are capable of. This will be fun…_" The boss had looked down to Zorak with a slight scoff, his deep red eyes shining brightly from beneath his visor. The boss reached at his left, finding a large blade that had glowed a deep, deep red. Trapped souls travelled around the blade as he raised it, observing it carefully with his eyes. He smiled to himself satisfactorily as he thought about the same time Zorak had gotten finished, "_Once I kill these Saiyans and ninjas, I can return back to the world I've been trying to conquer forever! With new, stronger souls, I'll finally be able to take over the Dragon Kingdom!_"

Naruto had sighed slightly as him and the others walked through the desert that was mandatory to walk through to get to the Sand Village. Beside him was Sasuke, who was quiet as usual, staring towards the sky. Sakura stayed behind the group, holding the boxes and looking back periodically to make sure those grunts weren't following them. Suigetsu, who was the lucky one, had taken a drink of water under the hot, shining sun. The others had no water to drink, meaning they would be soon dehydrated in the next 5 hours; that's if Sakura's prediction was correct. Since she was the 'medic' of the entire group, she took care of them, as if she were a mother. But sometimes, she felt as if she wanted to be a ninja…A friend.

Sasuke had sighed right after Naruto as he tripped slightly over something deep. Slowly, Sasuke began to sink in the deep sand. Within an instant, Sasuke knew what was happening, "_Quicksand_!" With a gasp, Sakura dropped the gifts as she ran to Sasuke, pulling onto his arm, "Sasuke!" Naruto almost instantly turned around, his eyes widening quickly as he ran back to his best friend, grabbing onto his wrist. He used most of his force, and some of his chakra to try his best to pull Sasuke out. Sasuke, who had a slight expression of fear upon his face had looked up to his two best friends, squirmed around in the quicksand.

The final Uchiha had yelled slightly as his neck got covered with sand, and soon enough, his face. Naruto and Sakura were dragged under the sand as well, leaving only the others of team Taka. Suigetsu blinked, shrugging as he ran and jumped into the quicksand. Slowly, he sunk into the sand. He held his breath as he waved farewell to his friends. Karin had screamed slightly, staring towards the sinking Suigetsu. When Suigetsu was gone, Jugo had blinked, shrugging slightly as he ran and jumped into the quicksand as well. Since he was way heavier than the others, he slipped into the quicksand easily. Karin sighed, grabbing onto her hair gently, "I really don't deserve this." Within an instant, she stepped into the quicksand, slipping down into the sticky darkness with the rest of her friends.


	7. Chapter 7

Goku crashed into the falling grunt with force, a loud explosion being heard from the quick impact. The Saiyan smirked, yelling out as he raised his right foot towards the stunned grunt. With a quick and easy movement, Goku's foot smashed into the grunts neck. It let out a painful cry from behind its ninja-like mask before being tossed to the left. Goku smiled in the joy of fighting, flying over to the bruised grunt. With his Kaio-ken, he zoomed to the enemy in no time,_ literally_. The Saiyan raised and dropped his elbow towards the flying grunt's ribs. With a hard and quick movement, Goku's elbow crashed into the male's ribs, causing a loud cracking sound. The grunt closed his eyes and screamed in pain as he flew down towards the ground. Goku's facial expression was serious once more as he dashed down towards the falling enemy. Goku thought in his mind as he closed his eyes, free falling towards the grunt, "_I'm sorry._" Before the grunt smashed against the ground, a fatal fall that would've killed him, Goku caught him gently with his right hand, tossing him over towards the ground. Goku smirked slightly as he turned to the pained grunt rolling on the ground.

Vegeta smirked quickly as he smashed against his enemy, who seemed to be like a samurai. The samurai had grabbed onto the prince's wrists as he sent his foot towards his stomach. Vegeta blinked quickly, shifting his flying body to the left as he dodged the attack. With two quick movements, Vegeta flipped the samurai towards the ground, holding his right hand into the air. As the samurai fell, he reached for his sword, taking it out of its sheath. Vegeta had laughed evilly as a bright yellow ball had appeared in his hand. With one swift and flawless movement, Vegeta had pushed his hand forward, sending the ball after the falling samurai. The samurai didn't seem scared or saddened about his death. He seemed as if not to notice it was going to happen. Piccolo smirked from behind the battlefield, nodding slightly, "_A true warrior…Defeat will never be an option._"After Piccolo had thought those words, the samurai had flipped his blade and jammed it straight into his torso. Vegeta's eyes had widened as this happened, stopping his chi blast. The samurai slammed against the ground with his blade stuck into his chest. Blood splattered across the ground and over the dead corpse, making Vegeta shiver. Out of all of the deaths Vegeta had seen, this one had made Vegeta think. He stood there wide-eyed as he turned back into his regular form from Super Saiyan.

With a loud crash, Gohan slipped passed the grunt, their energies battling each other. Gohan gasped slightly as he flew past his enemy, turning around quickly to face him. But before Gohan knew it, an elbow was dropped straight into his back. The Saiyan had closed his eyes tightly in pain as he was sent towards the ground quickly. He yelled out as the grunt dashed right behind him, his foot aiming straight towards the male's back, "Ahh!" Gohan had turned around quickly, though, surprising the enemy. The enemy could easily remind Gohan of Broly, but with less muscle, and more intimidating with black eyes and sharp, snake-like teeth. The son of Goku had grabbed upon the grunt's leg, swinging him in circles quickly. With accurate timing, Gohan had tossed the grunt into the air, pulling his hands back quickly, "Ka…Me…" Gohan's eyebrows had narrowed as he stared up to the flying grunt, a blue ball of chi appearing in his hand, "Ha…Me…" The grunt had stopped his painful ascent as he stared down towards Gohan, screaming in anger, "YOU! I WILL KILL YOU!" With that, the grunt dashed straight back down to the Saiyan. Gohan thought to himself as he smirked, the grunt almost right in front of him by then, "_Not now_…" The Saiyan had pushed his hands forward, the blue ball turning into a wave, instantly destroying the grunt, "HA!"

A loud explosion occurred at that moment as Gohan panted slightly after using so much energy at that moment. The grunt that Gohan was fighting was nowhere to be seen, completely obliterated. Goku had sighed slightly as he looked up to Gohan and Vegeta, then down to the dead samurai and the injured ninja. The Saiyan had called out for his friend and his son, pointing towards the ground in front of him, "Come on guys! We've got some working to do!" Vegeta sighed a sigh of anger as he came down in front of Goku, and so did Gohan, but without the sigh. The stared back up to the sky as Piccolo and Krillin stepped beside them. The power they had felt earlier was still there, but even larger! It made Krillin shiver in fear.

Zorak had looked up to the boss, blinking slightly, "Lord, where are the Naruto people?" The boss had smirked behind his helmet, staring down to a hole in the ground near Goku and the others, "They're going to be in the Saiyans' world…I want to take all of their souls at once, it'll be less of a pain in the behind." Zorak had nodded as he felt upon his dragon sword beside him, shivering in happiness of the thought of using it. Soon enough, Naruto and his friends popped out of a hole near Goku and the others, which turned the Z-Fighters' attention towards that direction. The boss smirked slightly, "This is going to be interesting…Send down the first battalion." Zorak nodded, "Yes lord." A new world was coming for both Goku and his friend and Naruto and his friends.


	8. Chapter 8

Goku had grunted slightly in anger as he felt many more power levels begin to rush towards the group of Z-fighters. Vegeta smirked slightly as he grunted into his Super Saiyan form, the yellow aura surrounding most of the group. Piccolo and Krillin stood there, their power levels quickly building. Gohan had watched his father and friends as they prepared for another round of battle, sighing slightly. The massive amount of energy he was feeling wasn't coming from the direction they were staring into; it wasn't an energy he had felt before. It was far from chi...It was far from human. Gohan had slowly backed away as he turned towards the direction of the new power levels. Before he took off, Goku turned and looked towards him with a worried face, "Son…Where are you going?" Then and there, Gohan felt a large amount of guilt in leaving his father and friends without saying something. He lowered his voice slightly before he took off as he spoke, "I'll be right back, dad." Goku, who seemed much worried about his son, nodded as he turned back towards the incoming battalion.

Naruto had crawled out of the water right behind Sasuke. He turned around to find Sakura and Suigetsu helping each other out of the deep lake they magically came through. All of them were soaking wet, water dropping off of their clothes and hair. When Sakura and Suigetsu made it out of the lake, Jugo flew out, landing on the ground with a loud thump. He was coughing as he made it out, slowly speaking, "What the hell is going on?" Karin came straight behind him, slipping on her glasses as she leaned gently against his shoulder, "I don't know what's going on, but I sure do know I need some more clothes." Naruto gave out a slight laugh as he stepped further away from the lake, "We need to find somewhere to rest…And get some clothes." Sakura and Sasuke nodded as they stepped right beside Naruto, staring upon the mountains they were near. Little did they know, these were the mountains Vegeta and Goku first fought. Jugo came between Naruto and Sasuke, laying his arm around them both, his deep voice speaking out, "We'd best get going, huh?" Naruto smirked and nodded, "Yeah." With that, the group moved forward as a team.

Gohan had smiled slightly to himself as he felt the 6 power-levels begin to move, "_Yes! They aren't dead!_" Within an instant, the Saiyan picked up his speed with a large burst of energy. A deep blue aura surrounded him as he moved at around 120MPH towards Naruto and the others. But on the other side of the battlefield, Goku and the others were fighting their butts off. Though Gohan had felt this happening, but he had to make sure these other power-levels were going to be able to help them in the battle. Naruto had looked up as he spotted the large blue light coming at them. Naruto had gotten into his fighting stance as he stared towards the flying Gohan. Sakura was shivering slightly as she looked up to the Saiyan, "Is that a person?" Sasuke blinked, nodding slightly as his black eyes switched into the red color of the Sharingan, "Yes…it is." In about 3 seconds, Gohan had landed in front of the group with barely a sound. The seven had shared a long, disturbing silence for about 30 seconds until Gohan had begun to speak.

"Um…Hi," Gohan had said with a slightly nervous voice. Naruto had smirked slightly, "Who are you?" Gohan had blinked as he pointed at himself, "Me? I'm Gohan!" Naruto blinked himself as he thought, "_Gohan? What kind of name is that?_" Gohan had pointed at the group as he spoke out, "Now…Who are you guys?" Naruto smiled slightly as he stepped up proudly, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I'm going to become the Hokage one day!" Gohan tilted his head to the left in confusion as he raised his right eyebrow, "What's a hokage?" Before Naruto could speak again, Sasuke had came in front of them, "I'm Sasuke Uchiha, only survivor of the Uchiha clan." Gohan had straightened his head as he nodded slightly, looking to Sakura then. She shyly stepped up to the Saiyan, bowing as she did so, "I'm Sakura Haruno." From behind them, Suigetsu walked up, waving his hand towards Gohan, "Suigetsu Hozuki, dude." Jugo never spoke, though, he just waved towards Gohan. Gohan really didn't mind though, he just wanted to get some help from these ninjas for his father.

Sakura had looked towards the West as she seen a large, colorful but deadly explosion. She gasped slightly in fear, "Oh my!" Gohan's eyes had widened as he looked to the ninjas then back to the location, "We've got to get to there and fight, my father and my friends are fighting there!" With no hesitation, Naruto stepped forward, ignoring his soaking wet clothes, "I'm in!" Sasuke had stepped next to Naruto as he smirked, "Let's go." Sakura had come right next to Sasuke as she smiled, "Let's show them what we can do!" Jugo and the others had backed away from Gohan and the others as they took a leap into the lake, diving straight back into the Naruto world. Sasuke had sighed in anger as he watched his 'friends' leave him like that. He looked to Gohan, "We're following you, Gohan." Gohan nodded, "Can any of you can fly?"Naruto blinked, shaking his head slightly, "N-No." Gohan nodded slightly, "Then follow me." Within an instant, Gohan turned around and started running for the battle location.

**A/N: (Sorry if I don't get the character's personalities right for the Naruto characters…I've stopped watching Naruto a while ago…Anyways…Review if you like…And most importantly, enjoy!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: (Sorry for the wait guys…School and homework has TOTALLY been catching up with me…But, here's the new chapter…Enjoy!)**

Goku ducked right on time as the foot of one of the grunts swiftly jabbed over his head. Goku yelled slightly with anger as he sent his right hand upward, grabbing the grunt's leg. With an easy movement, the Saiyan had stood up and swung his arm towards the ground. Within an instant, the grunt was smashed into the hard rock with a loud, painful scream. Moving onto the next attacking enemy, Goku had yelled slightly as a red aura surrounded him. Not affected by the power-up, the grunt dashed at Goku with a battle cry, his fist held back with much, much force. Goku turned towards the grunt and narrowed his eyebrows as he held his left hand forward with a loud grunt. The enemy had blinked slightly as he pushed his fist straight into Goku's hand. Vulnerable, the grunt's eyes had widened in fear as Goku sent his right hand up towards the torso of the enemy. Seconds later, the grunt was sent flying with a quick and strong jab to the stomach. He was screaming in pain and fear as he quickly ascended towards the heavens. Blood dripped down upon the battlefield, but that stopped nothing. Still focused on surviving the battle, Goku turned to the next attacking grunt that dashed at him with a deadly kick.

Vegeta yelled in pain as the fist of a pitch black grunt jammed straight into his chest. The prince fell back onto the ground with his eyes closed in much pain. Over him he could see the grunt unsheathing his short blade at his side. The grunt smirked and laughed evilly over the Saiyan as he raised his arm, the one with the blade in it, "YOU DIE!" With one quick flash, blood was sprayed into the air. It landed onto the ground with a splat, which made Vegeta smirk evilly at the sound. The grunt's face was basically gone, since Vegeta had shot a chi blast right into it. The corpse had fell onto the ground with a thump as Vegeta stood up, turning to his left to find a grunt swiftly sending his leg towards his face. Vegeta yelled a battle-cry as he raised his elbow to block the attack. Like always, it was a success. He could hear the sound of bones crushing against each other as the grunt's leg broke against his elbow. The attack pushed the prince back a few inches, but was no big deal to him. Within seconds, the grunt had begun to scream in excruciating pain. Vegeta smirked as his Super Saiyan power flashed around his form. With a quick and deadly movement, he sent his fist towards the grunt's neck. A loud crunch was heard all over the battlefield as the fist of Vegeta smashed into the grunt. The body dropped onto the ground as Vegeta smirked, "_I'm still the best_."

Piccolo, on the other hand, was having a problem…More like _two_ problems. He ducked quickly as two different fists swung over his head, only making his situation worse. He jumped into the air as the two grunts swiftly and amazingly swooped down with their feet, trying their best to kick Piccolo. The Namekian smirked as he used both his legs to double kick both of the grunts in the chest (Like Jet Li…Or Jackie Chan…_). With a swift and quick twist, Piccolo had let his right foot smash into the right grunt's face. A loud 'pop' was heard as the jaw of the grunt broke, leaving him to scream in pain as he dropped to the ground. Blood slowly leaked from his mouth as he held the side of his face. When Piccolo had landed, the other grunt had sent his rather small fist towards his chest. Unfortunately, it was a success. Piccolo was too late to react. The fist pushed the Namekian onto the ground as he closed his eyes in pain, "AH!" Once Piccolo's back had thumped against the ground, the grunt had jumped on top of him, laughing evilly as he tossed the fists towards the Namekian's chest and face. Unable to defend himself, he screamed out in pain as the purple blood spilled out from his lips and from some of his scratches upon his chest and arms. The grunt had laughed once more evilly as he aimed his hand down at Piccolo, a large black ball appearing in it. "_Black Chi_," Piccolo had thought in fear. Before the enemy could even send the blast towards the Namekian, a small form had tackled the grunt, finishing him off with a chi blast to the face. Piccolo stood up as he smirked, turning around to the other grunt, blasting him with a chi blast as well, "Thanks Krillin!"

Krillin had smirked, "Anytime, Piccolo!"

With only 6 of the 20 grunts dead, the remaining Z-Fighters fought them off bravely but slowly…Too slowly. Gohan was running in front of Naruto and the others, now being able to see the battle ahead. He smiled slightly as he quickly charged into his Super Saiyan form, which startled Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto, who was eager to battle and save others didn't mind Gohan's special abilities, he just wanted to fight. Within seconds, the grunts stopped and pulled back from the Z-fighters, bringing a halt to the battle. By then, Gohan and the others had made it to Vegeta and Goku. Piccolo and Krillin were busy taunting the grunts. Gohan had stopped beside his father as he laughed some in joy, happy to see his father and friends alright, but beaten. Naruto stopped beside Vegeta and only got a disapproving look. Naruto blinked, then looked to Sasuke with a friendly smile, "You ready, Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded towards Naruto then looked towards the 14 grunts, preparing for more battle, "Yeah, let's do this."

Beside the two, Sakura had raised her fist and closed her eyes, yelling out, "CHA! WE'RE GOING TO BEAT THE PULP OUT OF THESE GUYS!"

Vegeta smirked, staring towards the teenager, "Good luck." He said those words silently, but with a scoff.


	10. Chapter 10

Zorak had smirked slightly as he looked down upon the Earth, preparing to send down more of his men to finish off the combined ninjas and Z-Fighters. Before he could do that, the boss grabbed his wrist and tossed him onto the 'ground', "FOOL! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

Zorak had shivered slightly at the angry, loud, scary sound that came from behind the boss' helmet, "N-Nothing m-my lord." The boss gave Zorak an angry scoff as he turned his deep red eyes towards the planet where Naruto and the others finally had decided to meet each other. He chuckled evilly as he stared towards them, making sure his grunts were on halt for that moment. By then, Zorak had stood up, staring down towards the planet as well, "What do you want me to do, my lord?"

The boss shook his head as he stared down towards the ninjas and the Z-Fighters, "Nothing for now…Let them talk…Then we'll finish them." Zorak only nodded then.

Naruto had stepped next to Gohan and Goku with a smile, waving towards the tall, strong man with the very, very weird hair, "Hey, I'm Naruto! Gohan here told me you needed some help." Naruto had gently punched his arms to show more feeling in his words as he referred to fighting.

Goku had smiled brightly as he took his glance away from the 14 grunts waiting to attack to Naruto, "Yeah, these guys were totally beating us down while Gohan was gone." Those words had made Gohan feel guilty some, but he really didn't mind it, he had come back with reinforcements for his father and still decided to fight at his side, which was better than doing just one or the other. Goku had smirked, staring back towards the grunts, "My name's Goku." Naruto gave him a smile as he nodded, turning towards the concentrated Piccolo.

Piccolo had looked up to the blonde-haired boy, smirking, "Hello, Naruto." The sound of Piccolos voice seemed much more kind than it was when Gohan was young. Maybe Piccolo was right about Goku's kindness rubbing off on him, because he wasn't as evil as he was when he tried to destroy the Earth and avenge his father's death by killing Goku (Obviously).

Naruto had blinked, not knowing that Namekians could hear from planets away. When Goku and Naruto were talking, Piccolo tuned in, making sure that Naruto wouldn't betray them, or at least abandon them in battle. Naruto had stared up to the green man with his bright blue eyes, blinking still, "Uh…Hi…What's your name?"

Piccolo gave out a slight chuckle as he folded his arms (like always), staring down to Naruto with his black optics, "My name's Piccolo, pleasure to meet you." Piccolo's voice was a bit rough and beaten, since he was just in battle. Before Naruto could say anymore words, Piccolo pointed over to Krillin, "Krillin's over there, if you want to meet everyone in our group, you'd best end with him."

Naruto blinked as he nodded, turning towards Krillin slowly as he stepped toward his way, "Yeah…" To be truthful, Piccolo crept Naruto out, _seriously_. Naruto had slightly jogged towards the once-bald midget, stopping in front of him as he smiled, "Hello, I'm Naruto!"

Krillin looked up to Naruto, "Hey Naruto, I'm Krillin, what's up?" Krillin's suit was slightly ripped and battered due to the rough battle he was just in. But Krillin still knew that that first battle was only round 1, and they were probably going for many rounds. Krillin simply shivered at the thought.

Naruto had answered Krillin's question with a simple shrug, "Nothin', getting ready to fight with you guys." Naruto's sentence had shocked Krillin, and it had gotten him thinking. As Krillin thought, Naruto walked away and stepped next to Vegeta, smirking slightly, "Hello."

Vegeta scoffed, folding his arms as he did so, "What do you want?" His voice was pretty cruel if you asked Naruto…Well, might as well be anyone else! His tall, Saiyan hair stood proud over Naruto as he looked down to the young ninja, "Well?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes towards Vegeta. He already knew from that moment on, he wouldn't like Vegeta very much. He stared to Vegeta with bright blue eyes, "I'm Naruto, and it's a pleasure to meet you too." His voice was filled with slight anger as he turned away from Vegeta, stepping to his friends, Sasuke and Sakura.

Vegeta had sighed, looking to the Naruto boy not once more. He kept his glance upon the grunts, who were readying themselves for 'round 2'. He shook his head, thinking about what was to lose if he didn't win this battle. He'd already died before, meaning he could just simply come back, since he knew the routine. He knew Bulma wouldn't be hurt, nor would Trunks, since they were always safe. So he shrugged off the thoughts and stared towards the enemy, unfolding his arms as he balled his fists tightly.

Within seconds, the boss had gently nudged Zorak in the arm, "Tell the grunts to move forward, I want to see a battle!" Zorak nodded as he pointed his hand towards the combined forces of Naruto and his friends and Goku and his friends. Instantaneously, the grunts dashed towards the Z-Fighters and the ninjas, which ruined Naruto and Sasuke's conversations and also put them ALL on defense mode, now the _**REAL**_ battle would begin.


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto had smirked as he prepared to dash at the grunts, his feet slightly pushing off the ground until Sasuke grabbed his shirt, pulling him back. Naruto had looked to Sasuke with narrowed eyebrows, "What Sasuke? Can't you see I'm trying to defeat these enemies?" Sasuke had sighed, shaking his head as he looked to the enemies.

He looked back to Naruto once more as he narrowed his eyebrows as well, "Naruto, we'd best stay on our defensive, it's the smartest thing to do for now…We're outnumbered." Naruto had simply nodded as he turned his blue optics from Sasuke and onto the enemy. Sakura, who did nothing but waited for the enemy stood there, nodding to Sasuke's words.

For what seemed to be hours of waiting for the grunts to reach them, it finally happened when Goku had blocked the first foot coming towards his chest. With a grunt, Goku had twisted his hands, grabbing onto the ankle of the grunt. Quickly, with barely any effort, he swung the grunt in about 4 circles, resulting in a dizzy sensation for the both of them. Goku had yelled as he let go of the grunt, sending him flying off into the distance of the Earth.

Vegeta had smirked when he had seen two enemies who were surrounded in blue auras flying directly towards him. He charged into his Super Saiyan mode, his own aura surrounding his body, "Oh! Let's play like that then!" Within an instant, Vegeta dashed into both the grunts while they were flying, knocking both of them out of the air. He landed with a slight tap against the ground, turning around towards the grunts. One of them was getting up as the other was already flying at Vegeta with a deadly kick to the chest. Quickly, the prince reacted with an uppercut. He ducked under the kick as his fist reached upwards with much speed and force, which completely left the grunt in fear and worry. With a loud '_crack_' sound, Vegeta's fist had smashed into the grunt's crotch, possibly breaking his pelvis. The grunt let out a long, painful scream as he dropped onto the ground, holding his crotch. Vegeta smirked as he looked towards the other grunt, which was already in his face with a punch. Vegeta blinked as he was too late to dodge or block the punch. The fist smacked against Vegeta's cheek quickly, sending him onto the ground. Vegeta landed with a thump and a painful grunt, looking up to the grunt that was dashing over him.

Piccolo had smirked as he looked to Vegeta, shaking his head as he noticed one large grunt coming at him with thick metal armor. The grunt had unsheathed his large blade as he swung it towards Piccolo's torso from the right. Piccolo had blinked, jumping back to dodge the attack as the blade swished through the air towards him. The air was sliced as the blade missed Piccolo. The Namekian was not scared, but he was demoralized. He couldn't just 'defeat' an enemy like this, he needed chi…He need power. He couldn't get that though, no one could support him as he charged. But luckily for him, Naruto was there. The grunt had dashed at Piccolo once more, swinging his blade down towards the Namekian's form. Piccolo, who was still stuck in his own thoughts, eyes had widened as he stared to the large blade that was destined to smash him. But when the blade was close to the green man's head, a blonde boy came running along the grunt's shoulder with a yell. The blondie had unsheathed his kunai as he lunged towards the grunt's head. Seconds later, the blade that was about to finish Piccolo dropped beside him with a loud, 'thump'. The kunai the boy had was lodged into the grunt's temple, leaving thick, red blood to roll down his face neck as he toppled to the left. Piccolo smirked as Naruto jumped off of the large grunt, dashing towards the main battle once more. The Namekian sighed in relief as he looked back to the battle he had to finish, "_Thank you…Naruto._"

With only 11 more grunts to go, Gohan was ripping through them like butter. While in his Super Saiyan 2 mode, he flew towards one ninja-like grunt, which was trying to draw his blade but failed when Gohan instantly punched him in the stomach with a force of about 2 buses crashing into a building at 100MPH. The grunt screamed out in pain as his eyes widened and blood easily spilled from his mouth. Gohan moved with a quick twist as his foot zoomed towards the grunt's face. **WHAM! **Gohan's foot smashed the grunt's jaw as he sent him flying towards the left. Then, Gohan moved onto his next 'victim'. One grunt as large as the one Naruto had killed flew at him, but with a shield and an axe. Quickly, he drew his hands back, a large blue ball appearing in them quickly, "KAMEHAMEHA!" With that, he sent his hands forward, a large wave appearing from his hands. Luckily, the grunt reacted on time; his shield was raised with his left arm, blocking the Kamehameha wave. Gohan had blinked as his green eyes stared towards the grunt who was stepping towards him then, his axe raised. Sasuke came from the sidelines of the battle, his blade exposed to the air. Instantly, the shinobi flew straight 'through' the grunt, landing on the ground with a silent tap. The grunt wasn't even able to scream as his torso slipped straight off of his legs, leaving blood to spill over the ground. Gohan smirked as he looked to Sasuke, nodding once. Sasuke nodded back. With the sound of battle all around him, Gohan let out a yell as his Super Saiyan power increased 2-fold.

The kunoichi, Sakura only had taken out one enemy, but she deserved a medal for how she did it. This grunt was like the first one she had seen, large, black, gray tattoos, and strong. The grunt had landed among her and grabbed her by the waist. Easily, he picked her up as he laughed evilly, easily putting more force in his grip as he slowly destroyed Sakura's waist. But knowing Sakura, she wouldn't let it end like that. With her eyes closed his pain, she kept the closed, but with anger, now. She yelled out in anger as he opened her eyes, which seemed to be filled with fire then, "YOU BASTARD! LET GO OF ME!" She pulled her fist back as hard as she could, fire surrounding it. She pushed her fist forward, smashing the grunt's face in. Instantly, he died as he flew back onto the ground, blood from his broken teeth and face leaking on his cheeks and staining the grass. Sakura landed on her feet as she stared towards the battle around her. She knew she had a long way to go to win this battle.

Above, Zorak and the boss watched, nodding in approval. But in almost an instant, the boss blinked, behind his helmet, "Maybe I should get more souls as I watch this battle. Zorak, send ALL of the grunts upon both worlds…I could at least be a bit stronger." Zorak had nodded, pointing his finger towards the Earth and the ninja realm. Hell was destined to come now.


	12. Chapter 12

Kakashi was leaning back against his small chair in the dim, early morning light. Like always, his left eye was covered his Leaf Village headband, and he was in his Jounin outfit. It seemed as if he never took it off unless he was injured or in the hospital. You'd never see him in anything else. As he sat back, listening to the beautiful sounds of nature and the innocence of the animal living around him, he smirked under his mask, thinking of his student but yet friend Naruto. He remembered when the brat was young and full of spirit, not that he had lost any in the recent times. Kakashi's smirk had then developed into a smile as he gently chuckled at the bond between Naruto and Sasuke, and the bond him and Naruto shared themselves. But as he went through memory lane, he finally made his way back to the present and wondered why Naruto and Sakura hadn't come back yet.

As Kakashi thought throughout early morning hours, Gaara and Temari were sitting on the edge of one of the houses, staring at the rising sun. Gaara had sighed slightly, thinking about his friend Naruto as well. Temari turned and looked to him with a slightly concerned face, "What's wrong Gaara?" Gaara shook his head as he looked to her, then back up to the sun, which started to get a bit bright to look at. Then, when all got silent and disturbing, Kankuro had come up, smiling towards his siblings.

The ninja had stepped over to the others, smiling brightly, "What's up guys?" Temari shrugged, looking to Kankuro and instantly knowing that Kankuro had done something with his hair. She couldn't figure out what it was, but it was something, she was sure of it. Instead of being rather frizzy and brown, it was much shorter, and spikier.

Gaara had spoke then, "Do you guys ever wonder what goes on with Naruto and the others now and then? You know, that concerned friend feeling?" His voice was tired from all of his talking and explaining to the village of the Sand. They were really a 'needy' village as Temari called it.

But before Temari or Kankuro could speak to Gaara's question, the quietness of the village was destroyed by a loud explosion caused by a meteor, or so the others thought. Quickly, Gaara jumped to his feet, his gourd barely hanging off of his back. He turned to the crash site, finding about 5 grunts flying towards him. Instantly, his brown eyebrows narrowed as he raised his right hand, sand flying straight from his gourd and towards the enemies, being led by Gaara's hand. Not given the chance to surrender, all five of the grunts were wrapped into the sand as Gaara yelled in anger, "Sand coffin!" Temari quickly reached onto her back as she drew her giant fan. Kankuro, like always, used his hands and chakra string to pull Crow from his back. When Gaara's siblings looked to him, he was already closing his hand tightly into a fist as he yelled, "Sand burial!" Throughout the entire village, the screaming and cracking bones of the grunts could be heard from within the sand. Slowly, blood dripped from the sand as Gaara slowly loosened his fist.

Kakashi had sat up quickly as he felt the disturbance in chakra far away from the village. He didn't know what it was but he knew it would cause no good. He hopped from his chair as he jumped down from his two-story apartment with ease. The Jounin had run to the gates until he was stopped by a completely black form, standing in his way. Kakashi blinked, quickly drawing upon his kunai, "Who are you?"

The grunt chuckled evilly as he spoke, opening his eyes, which were red. They only intimidated Kakashi much more, making the grunt seem like a demon then. Kakashi narrowed his eyebrows, still standing in front of the black form. Then, the grunt-demon spoke, "I am Nyrac, the leader of the Fallen Ones, and general under the mighty Kyatos (The boss)!" Kakashi had heard of these '_Fallen Ones_' before, during his mission with Gai to take out some terrorist ninjas who tried to take over the Eastern nations. The _Fallen Ones _were angels from heaven who came to Kyatos for redemption. Kyatos redeemed them, but they weren't angels anymore. They were demons. So yes, basically, Kyatos is the devil.

Kakashi's eyes widened as he finally mapped all of this out, staring towards the demon. Nyrac had smirk as he reached onto his black, pulling out a pitch black blade that had a blackish aura to it. Nyrac looked up to Kakashi and smirked, "Now, feel the power of hell!" With that, the demon dashed directly towards Kakashi, his arm held back, meaning his first attack was going to be tough. Easily, Kakashi ducked, only a few strands of his gray hair being cut.

Nyrac's eyes had widened as Kakashi smirked, grunting with force as he sent both of his feet towards Nyrac's stomach. The Jounin's hands supported his body as his feet brutally pressed against his stomach. The demon's eyes had widened in pain as he flipped over Kakashi, coughing and gagging. Kakashi turned around, his left hand flipping up his headband over his left eye, revealing his Sharingan. Nyrac looked up to the Jounin, holding his stomach tightly as he stood, "You…Y-You'll pay for that!"

Kakashi had smirked, "Well, I think I'm going to be in debt, hm?" Though the Jounin knew it wasn't a clever comeback, he knew it would make the enemy angry, and that's exactly what he wanted him. Like Nappa from Dragon Ball Z, when _ANY _enemy gets angry and can't calm down, their skills are stronger and faster, but less accurate and efficient. Kakashi had glanced to Nyrac as he dashed toward him with his large blade, yelling with anger, his left hand holding his stomach. Kakashi got into his defensive stance, bringing the blade up to his face… _**"CHING!"**_

**A/N: (Sorry for the loooong wait, I've been busy, very busy. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter, and please review if you do. And just to let you guys know, I listen to what I call "epic music" to bring my stories to life. So if you want to…Listen to the music while reading the story, it's fun! Well, see you guys later, I'll try my best to publish more chapters soon!)**


	13. Chapter 13

The sound of blades scraping against each other rang throughout the battlefield as the grunt yelled in anger and force. Sasuke had narrowed his eyebrows as he stared towards his rather skilled enemy, his blade barely holding off the grunt's well-sharpened Katana. With two quick movements, Sasuke turned around and swung his blade towards the grunt's ribs. Easily, the grunt hopped up with speed, landing right on top of Sasuke's blade. Sasuke blinked as he pulled the sword upwards, his Sharingan now beginning to activate for battle. The grunt jumped straight over Sasuke and landed like a cat. Sasuke turned around exactly when the grunt did, dashing at him. The grunt smirked and yelled at the ninja, "You can never defeat me, Uchiha!"

Sasuke had smirked as well, his Sharingan then changing into the Mangekyou level, "We'll see about that!" The grunt laughed wildly and evilly as his blade slashed against Sasuke's cheek quickly. Sasuke's eyes closed in pain as he pulled to his left, dodging the rest of the attack. Off-balance, the ninja rolled onto his back, looking up onto to find the grunt jumping at him, teeth bared and blade pulled upwards. Sasuke tried to stand up but slipped against the wet grass from blood of battle. The grunt laughed and landed right on top of Sasuke, bringing his blade down with much force. Sasuke closed his eyes as the blade drew towards his torso. The sound of blood filled the moment as Sasuke felt something splatter against his face.

Shakily, Sasuke pushed the body from on top of him and onto his side. The grunt had Sasuke's blade lodged into his ribs. It was an opening Sasuke's Sharingan had seen. Slowly, Sasuke stood, grabbing onto his blade. He looked up into the distance of battle, his eyebrows narrowing once more, "_I have more to do than just taunt enemies all day._" He dashed towards the pile of Z-Fighters, Ninjas, and grunts, his hand tightening around his blade.

The Saiyan, Goku, was forced to use his Super Saiyan form as the formerly dead Saiyan, Broly, dashed at him, yelling his Saiyan name, "Kakarot!" When Vegeta heard this voice, he instantly grabbed his quickly-moving enemy by the next, breaking it with a quick twist of the wrist. **(Good rhyme, eh?)** The sound of bones breaking made Vegeta shiver in some type of awkward 'joy' as he smirked brightly, turning towards the 'Legendary Super Saiyan'.

Goku's eyes had widened as he ducked, dodging the very large fist of Broly's, "Whoa!" Broly laughed insanely as he swung two more times at Goku's small form compared to his. Goku dodged the first attack, but, unfortunately was too slow for Broly, the Legendary Super Saiyan. The large fist rushed into the Saiyan's stomach, sending him far away in pain with his eyes closed in it. Goku yelled loudly as he flew from the battle, some blood dripping from his mouth. Vegeta watched Goku get basically destroyed by Broly's fist but shook out of the slight fear he had of the Legend.

Vegeta narrowed his eyebrows as far as he could, yelling to Broly, "Hey, you coward, come fight someone that's as strong as you…Fight someone who you can possibly lose against!" Broly turned to the prince and chuckled evilly. The chuckle affected Vegeta none as he stood there, his power-level steadily growing, "Come on, what are you waiting for?" Broly slowly stepped towards Vegeta, trying to stall time so that Goku could come back; the Legend loved killing two birds with one stone…Or shall I say, chi blast? Before Broly was in fighting range, a grunt dashed at Vegeta from behind, trying to stab him in the back with a small dagger. Quickly, Vegeta grabbed the wrist of the grunt, tossing him towards Broly, "HAH! FOOL!"

Broly had smirked as he shot a chi blast at the flying grunt, killing him instantly, "Today is the day you die, prince!" Vegeta smirked, standing there in his fighting position. He raised his index finger and signaled Broly to 'come here' in an intimidating way. Quickly, Broly flew at the prince, yelling in anger, "RAAAAH!"

Kakashi had backed away from Nyrac as he kept his blade closed to his face. Blood leaked from his Sharingan eye and onto his mask, which made Kakashi shiver slightly in pain. He closed his left eye, narrowing his eyebrows as he stared towards the Fallen One, gripping his kunai tighter. Kakashi dashed at the male, tossing the kunai at Nyrac's torso as he did so. Nyrac quickly reacted as he smirked, catching the kunai with his index and middle finger. This was all that Kakashi needed. Quickly, the ninja jumped into the air, making the Fallen One look up. Kakashi smirked as he yelled out, "You're not as good as you thought, Nyrac!" A string connected to Kakashi's index finger was wrapped around his kunai. The Jounin had pulled his right hand upward, making the blade slide straight through the Fallen One's unsteady hands and right into his right chest. When the ninja landed, he pulled his hand towards the ground. In an painful instant, Nyrac slammed onto the ground.

Nyrac had yelled out in pain, "Agh! Kakashi! You…You will pay! All of my members will be after you…And you will die!"

Kakashi had drawn another kunai, stepping over the Fallen One's head. He stared into Nyrac's red eyes, shaking his head slowly but firmly, "I can see the future…Would you like to know what I can see? …I can see _your _death, not mine." Quickly, the ninja knelt down beside Nyrac's head, bringing the kunai down with him. The blade slid straight into his forehead with a wet squish sound, having blood instantly rush from his brain and onto the dirt. Slowly, Kakashi stood his kunai in hand as well.

Before he could walk back to the village, he heard a very familiar voice; a voice too familiar, "Leaving so soon, Kakashi?"

Slowly, Kakashi turned around towards the voice, his mind rushing only one thought throughout his brain, "_Zabuza_."

** A/N: (Thanks for reading guys, and enjoy!) **

** P.S: (I just watched Happy Feet Two today, it's a very good movie…I recommend it!)**


	14. Chapter 14

Kakashi turned around to find the fist of Zabuza rush right into his face. Instantly, the Jounin fell onto his back in the dirt, his eyes closed in pain. Zabuza had laughed slightly and stepped over Kakashi, "Kakashi, I've wanted to do this for so long…" With agonizingly slow movements, the ninja grabbed Kakashi by the collar, holding him up in the air with only one hand. Zabuza stared up to Kakashi with narrowed eyebrows, his mask covering his mouth, like it was when he was alive.

Kakashi coughed, opening his eyes as blood slightly leaked through his mask. He looked down to the 'buff' ninja with his left eye closed, his voice showing the pain he was in, "Z-Zabuza?" Zabuza had smirked as he grunted loudly, tossing Kakashi to the side. Kakashi flung to the right of Zabuza, dust from the ground rising into the air. The Jounin had looked up to the other ninja as about four meteors, like the ones that landed in the Sand Village, crashed into the Leaf Village. Startled, Kakashi stood up, trying to run back to the village. Unfortunately, he was blocked off by Zabuza as his fist ran straight into Kakashi's gut. His eyes grew wide as fell back onto the ground, clutching his stomach in pain. His mask slowly faded into the shade of blood red.

Zabuza stood over him once more, kneeling then. Kakashi, who was clutching himself in pain could only stare up at the undead ninja with half-opened eyes hoping that the pain would be over soon. Zabuza had smiled evilly at Kakashi as he pulled his fist back slowly, potential energy filling his entire arm, "Prepare to die, Kakashi…Prepare to feel the joy of life no longer!" Zabuza's arm flung down towards Kakashi's face with devastating speed; enough to break, enough to _kill_.

Blood filled the air and landed onto the ground with a splat as the form lay on the ground, unconscious forever. Zabuza's eyes had widened as he fell to the side of Kakashi, dying once more. Before he hit the ground, he took a glimpse of his murderer. Rock Lee had stood over Kakashi, his foot rose in the air where Zabuza's neck was. He looked down to the Jounin, smiling brightly, "Kakashi Sensei! You're alive!"

Kakashi was only able to make out a few words as the Kage of the Sand village, Gaara made his way towards the Leaf village, "Y-Yeah…I'm lucky to be." With a bright smile Lee had picked up Kakashi, walking him towards the Leaf village after turning around and waving gently towards Gaara. As he walked towards the Leaf, he heard the sound of people fighting. But not a small battle…Like a war.

Broly laughed loudly as Goku's fist pressed against his chest. Like always, it did not affect the Legendary Super Saiyan. The large male had grabbed Goku by the throat, instantly cutting off his air supply. Goku's eyes had widened as he choked in Broly's hands, squirming around in pain. Vegeta yelled and sent two Ki blasts at Broly. The Legend had turned towards the prince, the Ki blasts only pushing Broly back about a meter. Broly smirked and yelled as he aimed his hand towards the flying prince. With a quick burst of energy, he blasted a large green wave at Vegeta. Vegeta, consumed by the large amount of energy, was being quickly and easily pushed back towards the mountains, where the wave would explode, causing Vegeta's painful death.

Luckily for Vegeta, his son was right on time for battle. He was only late because he was sleep at home. The young Saiyan slammed right into his father, knocking the prince out of the wave's way. Both Saiyans tumbled around in the air before they caught themselves in the air.

Naruto noticed his friend, Goku slowly dying as he finished off one of the remaining grunts with a kick to the neck. Instantly, Naruto yelled, transforming into his 'Fox Tail' mode. As the scarlet aura surrounded the ninja, he flew towards the Legend and his friend with a great speed, a large blue ball of energy appearing in his right hand as he did so.

Before Broly could finish off Goku with the simple snap of his neck, his 'quest' was interrupted by Naruto's yelling, "RASENGAN!" Broly looked up to the small male compared to him, blinking slightly in confusion. The ball of chakra smashed into Broly's chest, and amazingly, sending him backwards. Broly closed his eyes in pain, yelling as well. Goku fell from Broly's grip and onto the ground, coughing and gasping for oxygen. Naruto had stepped over to Goku, holding his hand out to the Saiyan. Gratefully, Goku took the hand, smiling up to Goku. As the ninja helped Goku up, Broly got up as well.

Piccolo had grabbed the final grunt by the neck, raising him into the air. The green grunt had coughed, staring down to Piccolo with red eyes, kind of like a Saibaman. The Namekian scoffed towards the grunt, pressing two of his fingers, index and middle, onto the grunt's chest. The grunt's eyes had widened as heat slowly pushed into his torso. Piccolo had yelled loudly, a large beam ripping through the grunt in an instant, "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" After those words, all the Z-fighters could hear was a loud, painful scream coming from the grunt. After the screaming and torture of a lifetime, Piccolo tossed the dead grunt onto the ground, looking towards the recovering Broly. Vegeta and Trunks landed onto the ground, staring towards the Legendary Super Saiyan as well.

Zorak and Kyatos stared towards the Ninjas and Saiyans from above, actually enjoying the battle. As they watched, Kyatos spoke, "Zorak, give that Legendary Super Saiyan some of your grunt's souls…give him some power! This will be very interesting, eh?"

Zorak nodded as he pointed at Broly, 50 black, tortured souls entering his body, "Yes, lord." Broly's eyes had widened as he stood up quickly, his power-level increasing about 30-fold. Everyone on the battlefield felt this instant difference and slightly shivered in fear. Hell, was indeed to come.


	15. Chapter 15

Lee had started dashing towards the now burning Leaf village. Kakashi, who was right behind him, grabbed his kunai from his torn up Jounin uniform/vest. Lee had run up a wall and flipped over the house that held the wall up, landing in the middle of the commotion. Right behind him was Kakashi, but he ran around the house, along the wall. A lot of civilians were gathering around the rather weird meteor, their voices quieting down when they heard it begin to crack. At that moment, Lee turned back and looked to Kakashi. His eyes asked Kakashi, "May I go?" With a simple nod, Kakashi said yes, staying on his guard as he looked around, his Sharingan eye still closed.

Within seconds, Lee had reached the large crowd of people, pushing many aside, "People, get back! Step aside please! This is very dangerous!" Almost instantly, the civilians had turned and ran from the meteor, but not from Lee's words…From a form the came from the meteor. Before Lee could even react to the ninja-specter covered in fire, he was uppercut by the guessed grunt. With a yell of pain, he flew into the air, his chin ablaze with pain. With his eyes closed, Lee crashed onto the ground with a thump, grunting as he did so. The specter had stood from his spawning place, staring towards the slightly unconscious form.

Kakashi shivered in slight fear as he ran towards the ninja-specter, "You're gonna pay for that!" With a quick and admirable speed, the Jounin had 'teleported' in front of the specter, his kunai already spinning towards his chest, blade first. The ninja specter had leaped back with a nervous yell, dodging the small blade just by an inch. But this wasn't the end of the Jounin's attack. With a roll, Kakashi reached into his back pocket for a shuriken quickly. His plan was working well; the specter knew nothing about the extra weapon that was prepared to kill him.

At the stop of his roll, Kakashi tossed to kunai at the specter's leg, having him leap to the left, dodging the blade. But as soon as the ninja-specter's right foot tapped against the ground, Kakashi's second shuriken was already on its way. The specter's eyes had widened with the fear of pain as he jumped into the air, successfully dodging the shuriken. He looked down to try to find Kakashi, but the Jounin was nowhere to be found. In an instant, Kakashi had appeared over the specter, both his hands falling down towards his head with speed in force. The specter yelled, raising his hands for a block…Or a counter.

Naruto, Goku, Krillin, Sasuke, Sakura, Piccolo, Vegeta, Gohan, and Trunks were standing together as the final enemy Broly stood upon them, amazed by his knew power. Goku had looked to Naruto, "Hey, Naruto; we're going to fuse our attacks…My Kamehameha and your blue ball!"

Naruto blinked at the Saiyan who obviously didn't pay attention to Naruto's words as the rushed the Rasengan at the Saiyan. "You mean my Rasengan?" Naruto had tilted his head at the Saiyan, and raised his eyebrows as an extra.

Goku smiled and nodded, "Yeah, we're going to use that! Just imagine the power that it could obtain!" Naruto smiled and nodded in agreement to Goku's plan. But the only problem was…

"How are you going to get to him, Naruto?" Piccolo's voice was the deepest of everyone's but it showed most worry as well. Piccolo had already seen what Broly could do with his power alone. But with a god's power, that power would be dangerous! That power _is_ dangerous!

Goku had thought for a moment and then came up with an idea. You could see it in his head. He spoke out with a smile, but kept his voice quiet as Broly slowly stepped to them, "Vegeta and Trunks, you guys go around to Broly's left and attack him from the left. That'll surely get his attention. As that goes on, Gohan, you use your Masenko and blast Broly back. As he gets up, Piccolo, you use your Special Beam Cannon and damage him a lot! Sasuke and Sakura, you guys have to make sure there are no extra grunts ruining this plan…Then Naruto and I will finish him off."

Naruto had smiled slightly as he nodded, raising his fist into the air, "Yeah!"

Goku had smirked as well, pointing out three of his fingers, "On my mark." Naruto and the others nodded, preparing themselves for the dangerous yet heroic plan. The Saiyan had narrowed his eyebrows as he stared Broly in the eyes, "3…2…1…" Goku raised his right fist into the air as Vegeta and Trunks dashed at Broly, both of them in their Super Saiyan form, "GO!"

Broly stopped his walking as he stared towards the two Saiyans flying at him. He spread his legs, entering his defensive position. Naruto held his hand out in front of him as he waved his other one over it quickly, chakra circling in between the hands. Almost like Naruto, Goku pulled his hands back, narrowing his eyebrows further, but a large blue ball appeared in his hands instantly.

Trunks smashed right into Broly's chest with his head, making the Legend slide back a few inches. Unfortunately, that did no effect to the Legendary Super Saiyan. Broly grabbed the son of Vegeta and slammed him into a ground with an evil yell, "DIE!" Trunks cried out in pain to his father, instantly losing his Super Saiyan form. With his eyes closed in deep pain, Trunks was raised into the air and slammed into the ground once more. Now, his left arm was broken and his nose and mouth was bleeding. All the young one could wonder where his father was. But then, his luck came into battle. Vegeta smashed his right knee into Broly's chin, making the Legend drop his son into the dirt.

Broly looked up at the prince of Saiyans with a smirked, swinging his large fist towards the male. Vegeta 'disappeared', having the large fist do nothing but swish through the air loudly. Trunks opened one of his eyes as he looked up to the Legend. By then, Vegeta was already behind Broly, kicking him in the back of the neck with his left foot. Broly closed his eyes in pain as he tumbled towards the ground. Vegeta laughed at the Legend and picked his son up, "That's why you never mess with a Prince's family!"

Then…It was Piccolo's turn to attack. The Namekian set his two fingers upon his forehead, many electrical charges appearing upon his fingers. As Broly stood up, Piccolo aimed his attack.

**A/N: (So sorry for the LOOOOONG wait guys! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter…My left eye isn't that useful so there **_**might**_** be a few spelling errors. I doubt though. Enjoy and review! 3)**


	16. Chapter 16

The enemy slammed against the ground with a loud, painful yell, his eyes closed in pain. Kakashi landed right over the specter, drawing out his kunai. The specter looked up at him, his fire slightly growing as he smirked slightly, showing the inside of his orange, fire-lit mouth, "Ninja…You will die."

Kakashi smirked behind his mask as he shook his head, opening his Sharingan eye, "No, you're the one to die." Within an instant, the Jounin swung his arm down towards the specter's chest, the kunai slicing through the air easily. The blade smashed into the concrete, creating cracks in it as it did so. Kakashi's eyes had widened slightly as he let go of the kunai, looking up into the air and around him for the specter, "What?"

The specter chuckled within the darkness of smoke as suddenly fire surrounded Kakashi and his student Lee. Smoke filled the entire area, having Kakashi cough a few times. The Jounin squinted his eyes as he tried to peek throughout the smoke, seeking the specter. The specter laughed loudly then, slightly intimidating Kakashi as he did so. As this happened, Lee slightly woke up. Then, the specter spoke, "It's hard to see in the thick smoke, isn't it, ninja?" Ignoring his words, Kakashi tried to follow his movements by trying to pinpoint the main source of heat. Unluckily, it kept moving.

By then, Lee had stood up and stepped next to Kakashi, back in his fighting stance, "Kakashi Sensei, what's going on?" The young one had looked around, coughing in the thick smoke. The specter dashed around them, not showing his form. Then, the confusion started. The specter knocked over things around them, making them look into directions he really wasn't in.

Kakashi spoke carefully as he put most of his chakra into his Sharingan eye, "Lee…Follow my movements and do as I say. We have to take out this guy before he becomes real trouble." Lee nodded as he looked to the experienced ninja, a slight sign of worry on his face. Kakashi had reached in his pocket once more, pulling out a small dagger, but a weirdly shaped one. It was heavier than usual, and tended to look like a Sai blade.

The specter had laughed evilly as he dashed from behind both the ninjas, "Son of the White Fang, you die!" His voice was deep, loud, and scary as he spoke. In his hand was the kunai Kakashi almost killed him with earlier, but just lit in flames. Around the specter were purple and red flames, which made him even more deadly. Lee instantly ducked and rolled backward; dodging the ninja-specter's flames, but Kakashi stood his ground. With a loud and bright flash, Kakashi was gone…As if he had teleported.

Broly's eyes had widened as the large beam pressed against his tough skin, pushing him back as he yelled in pain. The Special Beam Cannon didn't penetrate his skin, but it sure did damage him. Smoke appeared from the burn mark as the beam disappeared. Broly had looked at the wound and then to Piccolo, grunting loudly in anger, he was going to get his revenge. Then, it was Gohan's turn.

Instantly, the son of Goku flew into the air and raised his hands over his head, a yellow ball appearing in his hands as he charged the attack, "Masenko…" Instantly, the Legendary Super Saiyan flew straight at the Namekian with blinding speed, which made Gohan a bit scared to fire the attack. But he was a Saiyan; he could never give up on his friends, his father, his mentor… Gohan had narrowed his eyebrows as he yelled loudly, a large, yellow aura appearing around him, his power-level increasing about 10-fold. Was this a new Super Saiyan level? He didn't know, but he sure did know with that power, he could destroy Broly, not just defeat him.

Before Broly could even attack the tired Namekian, Gohan yelled out to the Legend, his voice a bit deeper and much more serious than that of before, "Hey! Broly! Come get some of this you coward!" Instantly, the Legendary Super Saiyan got angry at the son of Kakarot, changing his direction to the young adult. Lightning appeared around the yellow ball as Broly flew at Gohan. When Broly was in a range of 30 feet, Gohan fire the Masenko attack, "HA!" The large, yellow ball smashed against Broly with force, sending him straight towards the ground. Since he was surprised, he had no time to even think about pushing it back. This was definitely going to damage him. The Legend smashed into the ground with a loud explosion, the Masenko exploding right on top of him, sending debris at the rest of the fighters.

Just to be safe, Goku and Naruto kept their power stored within their hands, also having it steadily grow. Goku had flew into the air as Gohan gently landed onto the ground, aiming his Kamehameha wave down at the slowly standing Broly. Naruto stepped forward, his Rasengan twisting and screeching as he did so. When Broly stood, Naruto had yelled out, the aura of the Nine-Tailed Fox around him as he dashed towards the Legendary Super Saiyan, his hand with the Rasengan straight out ahead of him, ready for destruction.

Zorak's eyes had widened as he watched Broly slowly get defeated, "No, no, no!" Kyatos watched carefully as he thought of a plan to defeat the fighters slowly one by one. Zorak had looked up to his boss as he blinked behind his helmet, "What do we do? The Saiyan is being defeated!"

"SILENCE ZORAK," the boss yelled loudly at the rather weak General under him. "I have a perfect plan."

Zorak had slightly closed his eyes, guessing that he'd have to use most of his souls he had counted up throughout various battles, "Please tell me, my lord."

Kyatos had smirked behind his mask as he spoke out to the General, "We will seen about half of all of your souls into the cities, forcing some of them to leave the battlefield with the Saiyan, Broly and fight off your grunts. Then, as they do that, I'll used 5 of my own souls and put them in Broly, making him unbelievably strong to the weaklings. If things go wrong…I'm sending _you_ down there, Zorak."

Zorak smiled underneath his helmet, actually wanting to go into battle. It's been millenniums since he's battle, meaning he could finally see what he was capable of.

**A/N: (Like before, sorry for the wait, guys. Enjoy and review, please! Love you guys! Thanks for sticking with me this far! 3 :D)**


	17. Chapter 17

The specter had landed on the ground as Lee backed away from him, staring with narrowed eyebrows; he was just as confused as the specter. Kakashi had reappeared in a flash of light behind the specter, "Oh, hello." The specter yelled as he turned around and swung the kunai at Jounin. Instantly, with another flash of light Kakashi was gone. He reappeared beside Lee this time, staring towards the specter with his Sharingan eye, his other one closed, "Don't you know what this technique is? You can't defeat me now!"

Then and there, the specter's red eyes had widened as he stared within Kakashi's Sharingan. Along with all of its amazing abilities, it could tell the specter what Kakashi has gone through…What he has achieved…What he possibly would be doing. But the specter shook off that feeling as he broke the eye contact, his eyebrows narrowing once more, "No, Kakashi! I will defeat you! For the sake of my clan, I will defeat you!" With another yell, the specter had dashed straight at Kakashi.

Instead of disappearing and attempting to dodge the attack that came directly at him, he teleported right in front of the specter, grabbing him tightly by his black-grayish throat. The Jounin held him in the air as he stared down into the specter's eyes with his Sharingan, reading of his past. The readings had made the Jounin drop the Specter onto the ground and back away from him slightly, holding his blade tightly, "Wh-What are you?"

The Specter stood back up as he smirked, dusting off his shirt and pants. As he smirked, he spoke out to the frightened Kakashi, "I am the one and only son of Kyatos…I'm the reborn devil…Made to destroy upon the Earth with my father. I am Nyroc!" With that yell, the specter had burst into flames as he dashed at Kakashi. The stunned Kakashi couldn't do anything but stare at the purely evil form. But when the specter was within a range of 5 feet of Kakashi, a foot smashed straight into his torso, sending him back to where he belonged: away from Kakashi. Lee landed on his right foot, his left foot following right after.

Rock Lee stared towards Nyroc, his eyebrows narrowed and anger filling his eyes. Nyroc wasn't the only one with fire; Lee had it burning in his eyes "I will fight you!"

Naruto's Rasengan smashed against Broly's back, making a loud explosion against it. Broly closed his eyes in pain as he yelled, basically being pushed forward by the large ball of 'infinite' power. Naruto closed his eyes as he yelled, the Rasengan turning red against the Legendary Super Saiyan's back. Seconds later, the large ball of chakra exploded, affecting both Broly and Naruto. Naruto was flung back into the air by intense power created by the Nine-Tailed Fox (basically). Broly flew into the air, his eyes closed tightly in pain as he flew towards Goku, who sent his hands forward, causing the Kamehameha wave to fly directly towards the Legend.

Then, above the Earth, Kyatos had sent five of his immensely strong souls straight into Broly, making him much stronger than before. As he did this, Zorak sent 150 of his souls down upon the cities of the Earth, having Piccolo and the others instantly feel this increasing power level upon the Earth. Kyatos smirked as he looked down to his 'soldier' fighting Goku and the others getting stronger…He was enjoying this.

Upon the Earth, Broly's eyes had widened as he crossed both his arms, protecting his torso as he did so. The Kamehameha smashed against his forearms and wrists with a deadly speed and explosion, slightly sending him to the ground. But Broly had just gotten tons of more power, he couldn't just die now! He easily tossed the large wave to the left wave of him, staring up to Goku with an evil smirk, "Kakarot!" Goku's eyes had widened as he backed away from the Legendary Super Saiyan, his Super Saiyan power dropping down a level.

The Saiyan stared towards Broly, confused and slightly scared, but never without courage and determination, "B-But how?" Goku had kept backing away from Broly until he got far enough from the group. That was Broly's plan, though. When Goku had noticed this, it was too late. The Legendary Super Saiyan had grabbed Goku by the neck and swung him down towards the ground with destructive force. As Goku fell, he thought of what he was fighting for; he thought of the children, the mothers, fathers, families…He thought of the Earth. Right before Goku had smashed into the ground with a deadly landing, he flipped around, landing on both his feet with a slight 'tap' sound.

The Saiyan looked directly up at Broly as he dashed down towards him, yelling his name repeatedly, "KAKAROT!" Goku had narrowed his eyebrows as he grunted loudly, his Super Saiyan aura instantly exploding around him. Electricity flowed around him in currents as he transformed into his Super Saiyan 3 form. He looked up to Broly with no eyebrows at all now, his power-level just a bit under Broly's.

The Saiyan dashed directly towards the Legendary Super Saiyan, yelling out, "I'M RIGHT HERE BROLY! COME GET SOME!" With a loud burst of energy, the Saiyan clashed against each other, Goku's hands covering straight over Broly's. Broly yelled as his power basically overwhelmed Goku, his fist slowly pushing Goku backwards. Goku closed his eyes as he tried his best to push Broly back but it was no use, Broly was too strong this time. But still, that didn't have Vegeta give up.

The Prince of Saiyans was in Super Saiyan Two mode as he flew up, "HEY! BROLY! COME ON AND FIGHT SOMEONE YOU MIGHT ACTUALLY LOSE AGAINST!" Instantly, Broly took this as an insult, letting go of Goku as he blasted towards Vegeta in a burst of energy. Vegeta had smirked as he teleported behind Broly, thrusting his foot straight into Broly's back. Broly, who was too late to understand this 'secret' attack, was sent to the ground in pain for a short moment. Vegeta took that moment wisely. "Listen, Kakarot, everyone else has gone to the city to protect the civilians. It's only you and me…So…I've wondered if…You've wanted to fuse!" Those words came so weird out of Vegeta's mouth, especially after what he said when they were going against Omega Shenron.

Goku had smiled brightly to the Prince, nodding towards him, "Yeah, let's do the fusion."

**A/N: (WOO!)**


	18. Chapter 18

Lee yelled in aggression as he hopped into the air, swinging his foot at the specter, who was laughing at Lee's offer to fight him. The specter had ducked under the green foot, slashing the kunai towards the other leg. Lee had looked down to the enemy with a slight gasp in worry as he bent his knee, hopping into the air with that leg then. Just by a millimeter, the Chunin dodged the blade as he flipped into the air behind the specter, the son of Kyatos. Nyroc grunted in anger as he turned around and dashed at Lee as the ninja landed. Lee let out a yell of slight nervousness as he ducked, swinging out his right leg with speed as he did so. Nyroc, who had never suspected an attack like this, was instantly tripped, falling towards the ground, back first.

Lee rolled backwards, away from the specter as his form thumped against the concrete rather loudly. With a serious face, the ninja stared at Nyroc, "I know you're not done that easily, get up." Nyroc did as Lee said, but not in a way the ninja had expected. The specter had teleported into the air, coming down at Lee with a fiery kick. Lee's eyes had widened as he yelled in fear, rolling to the right upon the wall. As the foot missed upon the Chunin's form, it crashed into the wall, creating a hole. Then, Lee took this as a chance to attack. The ninja had hopped into the air, his fist swinging towards Nyroc's face. The specter kicked off of the wall, easily dodging Lee's attack. Lee had landed with a slight, 'tap' as he turned and looked towards Nyroc, his fist balled together tightly.

Nyroc had smirked as he swung the kunai around his finger quickly, "Come on, Lee. Come fight me!" Lee had kept himself calm as he stood up straight and faced to Nyroc. He closed his eyes as a blue chakra began to surround his form. As this occurred, a loud 'screaming' sound was heard from all of the power Lee had suddenly gained. Nyroc was completely lost in this situation, not knowing how the male had gained so much power, "W-What?"

Through all of the loud 'screaming' and the chakra flow, Lee enthusiastically yelled out, his eyes opening as his skin turned red, "FIRST GATE, **THE GATE OF OPENING**!" Nyroc stared upon the male with wide eyes shaking his head in denial…

Broly had landed upon the ground on both his feet, turning around to look up at Goku and Vegeta slowly descending towards the ground. The Legendary Super Saiyan popped his knuckles as he slowly stepped towards both his worst enemies. Goku had looked to Vegeta with a smiled, beginning the Fusion process, "Alright! Let's go!" Vegeta had nodded towards the other Saiyan, raising his knee and pointing both his arms the opposite way from Goku stiffly. Goku did exactly the same. Upon the same time, they switched movements quickly, stepping away from each other with light steps. With a few more quick arm and foot movements, both Saiyans bent their sides, staring towards Broly as their fingers pressed against each others. They had done the Fusion technique flawlessly.

A large, bright light appeared from the contact of the Saiyans which blinded Broly completely. The Legend covered his eyes until the bright light was gone. But when he looked upon where Vegeta and Goku were, they weren't there anymore, there was only one man. Broly spoke out, pointing at the Saiyan with bright and yellow Super Saiyan hair, "Who are you?"

The fusion smirked as they looked up towards Broly, "_We_ are Gogeta…The fusion of Kakarot and Vegeta!" Gogeta had smirked as he folded his arms across his well-built torso, the small jacket over his arms moving around with his arms.

Broly shrugged as he smiled towards the fusion evilly, dashing at them with full force, a black aura surrounding him, "I guess I'll just kill two birds with one stone!" Gogeta had smirked as he used his amazingly powerful speed to teleport right in front of Broly, sending his knee right into his stomach. Broly had stopped his dashing as he smirked down to the fusion, "Oh, what that supposed to hurt?" "Uh oh."

Piccolo and Gohan were fighting back to back in the city as each wave of grunts kept coming at them. The grunts weren't much of a problem, but them running out of power was. There were only 5 senzu beans that they had on the Earth but there were about 7 of them. One grunt had dashed at Sasuke, grabbing upon his shirt. Sasuke had smirked, using his left hand to raise the grunt into the air. In fear, the grunt whimpered down to Sasuke. It didn't phase the ninja as he swung his blade across the grunt's torso. When Sasuke let go of the grunt's neck, his torso fell right next to his legs, which were completely split apart, thanks to his blade. Hot, red blood had spurted from the organs from inside, leaking onto the cracked concrete.

Except for the grunts yelling and dying upon the fighters in the city, the screaming of running citizens were the only thing they could hear. Naruto really wasn't using his chakra as he dropped the grunt's numbers rapidly. With a kunai and some force, Naruto could do anything. But Sakura was the real problem, though. Every attack she used had included chakra use. She was obviously going to be the first one to need a senzu. Piccolo had yelled to Krillin, who had just thrown a Distructo Disk at a stunned grunt, "KRILLIN! WE NEED YOU DOWN HERE!" Instantly, the grunt had yelled in pain as the disk had slipped straight through his torso, spraying blood upon the ground, along with his body.

After his perfect kill, Krillin laughed in a weird joy, flying down as he landed next Piccolo and Gohan. Naruto stepped beside them and so did Sakura and Sasuke. Trunks was flying above them in his Super Saiyan form, blasting chi blasts upon the incoming grunts that were about 60 meters away from the fighters. It was about one-hundred of those suckers. Piccolo screamed out to his comrades, "Guys, on three, we'll use our most powerful attacks and make them retreat or kill-'em-all! One…Two…**Three**!"


	19. Chapter 19

The sound of the Saiyans brawling and fighting against each other head-up might as well notified the entire planet that two of the strongest people possibly in the entire universe were going at it. Broly had yelled in evil aggression, pushing his large, sweating fist towards Gogeta's small chest compared to his. With his amazing speed, Gogeta flipped over the attack, landing on Broly's wrist. Broly was left with a dumb look. Before the Legend could even react, Gogeta jumped forward, his right foot fling directly towards Broly's chin. With a hard smash against Broly's chin, Gogeta's foot sent the Legendary Super Saiyan in the air, blood flowing from his wound, which was just a slightly busted chin. Broly thumped onto the ground lightly before he stood up angrily, staring towards Gogeta with angered eyes. He wiped his chin, the blood smearing onto his forearm.

In Gogeta's mind, Goku spoke out, "Vegeta, let's go Super Saiyan 4!" A reply came from the other side of Gogeta's mind then, in the voice of Vegeta, "What? Why?" "I know we're going to have less fusion time, but that's a good shot to bring Broly down with that massive power!" For a moment, the second mind thought, and then decided to agree, "Fine." Gogeta had smirked as he looked up to the Legendary Super Saiyan stepping up to him. Broly had laughed evilly (like always), a large, deadly, green ball appearing in his hands. When Broly was close enough, time had seemed to go in slow motion as Gogeta balled his fists and yelled loudly, his power-level increasing rapidly. The once yellow-haired Saiyan was now red-haired and had fur along his upper-body. A tail peeped from behind him, as if he were a monkey.

But this didn't faze Broly at all as the Legendary Saiyan pushed at Gogeta, the green ball almost making contact with his form. If that would've happened, Broly and Gogeta would've exploded…_Both_ of them. But thanks, to Gogeta's ultimate speed, he 'teleported' behind Broly, already kicking his back with his feet, arms folded. Broly's eyes had widened as suddenly felt a pain in his back, which distracted him from holding his power in his hand. The large green attack had disappeared as he was launched forward in pain, landing on the ground with a loud thump. But like always, the large Saiyan stood up, staring to Gogeta with a bloody smirk. Blood was on the grass below Broly, showing that he possibly bust his lip when he hit the ground. Like a Cowboy hoe-down, Gogeta and Broly dashed at each other, yelling as their auras surrounded them. Much to Broly's surprise, their power-levels were exactly the same.

The city was filled with blood and cars smashed in buildings and highway walls. A pile of grunts lay in the middle of the long road that led from the Human Hideout and the Forrest Road. Naruto had kept his kunai tight in hand, his shirt sustaining much damage, and so was he. Earlier, the ninja was attacked by a rather strong grunt, which slashed across his chest, instantly penetrating his jacket, shirt, and skin. Naruto had told the others that he was fine, but they really didn't believe him. The wound looked worse than usual. Naruto had sat down on a bench, or at least what was left of it, staring towards the sky as he slipped off his black and orange jacket, looking down his bleeding wound that slightly had glow red as well. Naruto shrugged it off, thinking to himself, "_It's probably just the Nine-Tails messing with me again_." Naruto stood up, leaving his jacket behind him on the bench as he stared upon the burning city, only wearing a dirty and slightly bloody tank-top. In Naruto's ice blue eyes, you could see fire…You could see anger.

Sasuke had a large gash across his chest, caused from a grunt who threw a fire shuriken at him. His Sharingan was wearing out, meaning he couldn't sustain his power for that long. Sakura was too tired to heal, and the senzu beans were lost during the horrible massacre of grunts. Her hair was pink and red, caused by her onslaught. She actually felt guilty as she fought these grunts, as if they really didn't want to fight her. Fighting for something they didn't believe in…As if they were forced to. It made her sad to think this, but sadness was a part of being a warrior. The silence of the burning city saddened everyone who actually survived the battle. Krillin lay upon the ground slain by on ninja-like grunt. Piccolo's strategies were becoming more desperate as he got angrier each small battle he had. He needed help. He needed Goku.

Krillin's blood gently spilled from his chest and onto the ground as a deep gash in his heart flowed with the red liquid. Gohan, who had watched Krillin die more than once, cried like the times before, but this one was more meaningful. Krillin died without being able to even understand what had happened. Krillin's wife and daughter didn't even know that he had died; meaning telling them was going to be amazingly rough.

Gohan looked up to the young and angry Trunks who was yelling out to the grunts slowly retreating from battle to the forest, "You cowards! Go ahead and leave like the weaklings you are! I hate you! I hate you!" As Trunks spoke these words, he shot a chi blast at one of the retreating grunts. The grunt exploded instantly, blood splattering upon the trees, staining the grass, and spraying his crying teammates.

Ignoring their saddened cries, Trunks looked down to the dead Krillin, sighing in sadness. Piccolo had spoke out then, "We have to split up guys…Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke are going to leave with Krillin's dead body…Trunks, Gohan, and I will go help Goku, alright?"

Before anyone could say a word, a large knight dressed in black had landed in the middle of the street with a loud crash. A crater was instantly created in the ground as the concrete shook underneath the fighters. Piccolo looked up to the knight, narrowing his eyebrows. Zorak smirked, "Hello…Fighters!"

After his transformation, Lee dashed towards the specter, yelling in pure anger as he sent his red-glowing foot towards Nyroc's chest. Too afraid to move, the attack was completed with a loud thump against the male's chest, sending the specter onto the ground in pain. Blood spurted from his mouth as he fell onto the ground, his eyes closed in immense pain. The blood came back down and splattered upon his face and ground.

The son of Kyatos had looked up to angered ninja, who had pulled his fist back, a red fire surrounding it. Nyroc shook his head as he closed his eyes in fear, "NO! PLEASE DON'T!" Lee blinked, his transformation disappearing instantly. He returned to normal as his fist dropped to his side. His aura disappeared as he looked down to Nyroc in confusion, "What? You're not going to fight back?"

Nyroc shook his head slowly as he opened his eyes and looked to Lee, laying upon the concrete in slight fear still. Kakashi was still in shock of what Nyroc had gone through, but he was slowly getting out of it. The specter had spoke then, "No…I never wanted to fight in the first place…My father started all of this. I told him we could start a new life…We could just not be evil! He didn't listen…And forced me to do this." Lee had blinked slightly as he held out his hand to Nyroc. Suddenly, a plan appeared in his head as he slightly smirked to the specter. Nyroc grabbed Lee's hand, letting himself get pulled up by the ninja.

Lee had smiled towards Nyroc, "Don't listen to your father." Nyroc had blinked, looking to Lee as if he were crazy. "Come on, join Kakashi sensei and I, we'll find a way, we'll find you father and stop him!" Slowly, Nyroc had begun to understand, as he let out his first smile towards Lee. And he had to admit, it felt damn good.

Nyroc had spoken as he turned, instantly making all of his fire disappearing, "Alright…But first we've got to fix this mess I've started here, eh?" Lee nodded as Kakashi slowly stepped up, smiling towards Nyroc.

**A/N: (Woop! My longest chapter ever! :D! Oh, guys, I advise you guys to listen to this song called "Europa". It's beautiful! Remember, enjoy and review!)**


	20. Chapter 20

Kakashi and Lee had followed Nyroc as they hopped upon the burning roofs of houses. It pained Lee to see his nation like this, but Kakashi was already immune to it. He'd been in all of the wars (basically), and he'd seen many things he wasn't at his age back then. The Jounin watched upon the son of Kyatos, his eyes narrowed as he watched the grunts attack the defending shinobi. As he watched upon the horrible sight, he had got a thought that had come to his mind, "_Where is the hokage?_" Nyroc jumped off of the large building and landing in the middle of a large, spread open area. It was burned, ruined and smashed into pieces, thanks to the grunts. Nyroc took this as a chance to stop the attack as he stood up straight and inhaled deeply.

During his exhaled, he yelled out, his deep voice seeming to plead the grunts to stop instead of demanding them, "**STOP**!" Then and there, every 'clang' of the grunt's blades fighting the shinobi stopped, creating a long, saddening silence. Fires blazed throughout the country, leaving smoke to fill the skies. Ash lay beneath Kakashi and Lee's feet as he stared around to the site of which where the Hokage's post _should_ be. Kakashi's eyes instantly showed his sadness as he balled his fist tightly, being only to blame one person for this. He turned and looked up to Nyroc, who had seen his immense sadness, holding his hands up towards Kakashi in defense, "I'm sorry Kakashi! I didn't know!" The Jounin shrugged off the apology, swinging his fist towards Nyroc's face. Easily, the specter was sent to the ground in pain, holding his cheek. But Nyroc didn't take that as an enemy's hit. He took it as if it were a punch from Karma.

When the grunts had arrived, they hadn't attacked Kakashi or Lee, only because Nyroc had held his hand up, "Stop…We weren't to attack this place…" With those words, every grunt looked confused, remembering lord Kyatos' orders. Then, the specter stood into the air, looking to all of his grunts; the Ninjas, the Samurais, Spartans, Vikings, Soldiers, and many more, speaking out to them once more, "We were supposed to attack my father!" Many more confused faces. "My father has made me hurt and kill many innocent people against my will. And I don't want to make you poor, helpless souls do that. So people of my country, people of my land…Let's fight back! Let's fight for what's right!" The grunts let out a loud war cry as they raised the weapons into the air.

After all the commotion, Gaara stepped into the deep silence with a few blood marks and scratches on his cheek. It was obvious he was fighting, his eyes had shown _it_. They had shown the sign of death. Gaara had stared directly to the specter, looking like one himself, "Let me join in." Lee simply smiled.

Piccolo yelled as he rolled over to the right, dodging the spiked, black fist that was prepared to finish him off in one hit. When the Namekian landed with a slightly scared face, the fist had smashed directly into the concrete, shaking the ground once more. When Zorak had seen Naruto, he smirked, remembering what he had done to his grunts before. He remembered what _all_ of them did to his grunts. With a quick swing, the fist had slashed through the air, which caught Naruto's full attention. Naruto's eyes had widened as he ducked, successfully dodging the attack, only a slight amount of his hair getting slashed from his head. When Zorak had seen his target, he yelled to Sasuke, "Sasuke! Attack the knight with your Chidori and get you, Naruto, Sakura, and Krillin's body out of here!"

Sasuke had nodded, actually amazed that Zorak didn't hear the words. But Zorak was too busy attacking Naruto. Naruto had yelled in the fear of dying, knowing that he had to become the Hokage before he died. He just wouldn't have it, though. Another fist came at him, but this time in an angle. Naruto jumped directly over the fist, landing on Zorak's wrist as the loud sound of the ground being crumbled into pieces by a large fist occurred. Naruto ran up the knight's arm, his leg swinging towards Zorak's mouth. Zorak's head pushed back slightly as he closed his eyes in pain, his lip being busted then by the quick moving foot. Naruto, who had heard Piccolo's plan, laughed in slight excitement as he jumped off of the large knight's shoulder, "NOW!" Sasuke had already done the handsigns; all he had to do was charge the attack. Instantly, a loud burst of lightning surrounded his hand as blood slightly dripped from his chest onto the ground. He ignored it as he jumped into the air, directly towards Zorak's back. The knight turned around as his eyes had widened, seeing the ninja come at him with speed _and_ lightning. Sasuke yelled out as he slammed the electric charge into Zorak's chest, instantly sending him to the ground with blood flying into the air, "CHIDORI!"

Piccolo laughed out as he watched the enemy go down. Sasuke stood on top of the thought-slain enemy, jumping off of his black, misty armor. He picked up Krillin's dead body and gestured to Naruto and Sakura, "Let's go." With that, they began to walk off. By the time they were out of sight, Trunks, Gohan, and Piccolo stared at the dead body after watching Naruto and the others walk off. Gohan had noticed something that the others hadn't. The body of Zorak looked smaller than it was when Sasuke had first finished him off. Gohan stared at the body with some slight fear, hoping that the first battle wasn't like a round one…Like with Frieza.

Then and there, Piccolo blinked, "Guys, does that body look…Alive to you?" Trunks slightly nodded as he shivered at the sight of the knight standing, hot red blood spilling down his back. Slowly, the wound healed on its own, stopping the bleeding instantly. Zorak was about as large as Gohan now, meaning he was in his true fighting form. Zorak chuckled evilly as he looked to the fighters, drawing his blade.

Gogeta slammed his foot against Broly's face, instantly sending the Legendary Super Saiyan to the left of his position. With a yell of pain and tightly closed eyes Broly flew towards the mountains that were destined to break after the impact. But Gogeta wanted Broly to feel _pain_. Gogeta had 'teleported' in front of Broly's flying body, sending his right foot towards Broly's neck. The sound of the boot slamming against the Legend's skin was loud, and sounded massively painful. Broly had yelled once more, being sent to the ground as Gogeta held his hands into the air, a large blue ball appearing in them, "Big bang…" Broly had narrowed his eyes and yelled in anger. He could** NOT **accept defeat by some weak fusion that included the coward Kakarot. The Legend's large aura had blazed around him, making him look like the most dangerous fire in the world.

The large Saiyan stopped his descent, his hair exploding into another level. A power-level change this fast and so large could destroy a man's senses. Gogeta's eyes had closed as his head rang loudly, giving him a major headache. Though in pain, the fusion still charged the attack, which seemed to overflow with power. Broly's hair had dropped to his butt with a slight shake to it. Broly was just _any_ Legendary Super Saiyan…He was a Legendary Super Saiyan 3! Gogeta had yelled out the final word of his attacked as he threw his hands forward, the ball instantly flashing into a wave as it quickly travelled towards the large, powerful Saiyan, "KAMEHAMEHA!" Broly stared up towards the attack as if it were nothing to worry about. This completely worried Gogeta.

Kyatos laughed in amusement of the battle as he suddenly felt a presence in his 'ship'. He turned around, his laughing instantly stopping. As he stared towards the form ahead of him, he smirked, "Oh, Nyroc, I'll take it that you destroyed those Naruto fools."

Nyroc had shaken his head, "Don't worry about that father, I've dealt with them." A smirk came from behind Nyroc's mask as he stared towards his father with slight anger in his eyes. Kyatos had raised his right eyebrow higher than the other, staring towards his son.

Slowly, the larger demon spoke, "What are you planning to do, son?" Suddenly, a cough came from behind Nyroc. Kyatos stood with slight anger, "Who's behind you? Have you betrayed me and disobeyed me once again?"

**A/N: (I hope you guys can see I'm trying to make everything more dramatic…Like…Saddening and everything. I hope you guys enjoyed this very LONG chapter. Review please!)**


	21. Chapter 21

"Father, what you have been doing for so long is wrong! I've come to find that out!" Nyroc's voice was strong and proud as he spoke out to his obviously stronger father. "You've hurt so many innocent people that have just wanted to live life as it was! Think about it father, all of the lovers and the mothers and the fathers who are just missing each other…Think of the children that have no choice but to fend for themselves; thanks to your raids! It's wrong father! You should stop now!" Kyatos had stared down to his son, completely understanding where he was coming from. But his clan was just so close to the end. He could be accepted by his _own_ father, who would be better for him _and_ Nyroc.

Slowly, the large demon shook his head as he stared down to his son. Slightly angered eyes flashed from behind his helmet, "No, son. I will prove to my father I am a true demon! I will show him that you and I can be evil! We can be more evil than anyone has ever been!" Kyatos' voice shook the entire area, knocking a few of Nyroc's grunts onto the dark, cold ground. Nyroc had stared up at his father, a small, red 'tear' sliding down his ninja-like mask. The young demon stared up to his father, disappointed in what his father's answer was. Suddenly, the demon had tightly gripped on the hilt of a black, fiery blade that appeared in his right hand. Kyatos, surprised at his son's action had grabbed his large blade as well, unsheathing it easily. He pointed it down to Nyroc with easy, fire almost setting the young demon in flames.

Without even flinching from the close hit, Nyroc had quickly swung his blade towards his fathers, yelling as he did so, "I'm sorry father, but because of your choice, you must be slain!" The loud sound of the two blades scraping against each other rang throughout the universe, scaring most of the grunts that entered the room behind Nyroc. As Nyroc's grunts entered the room, Kyatos' most elite soldiers had come into the room, aiming their blades towards the grunts. Without hesitation, the battle had begun; a father's army versus a son's army. Yes, a saddening scenario but it was completely necessary. The sounds of blades smashing against each other rang around the Nyroc as he pushed his father's blade to the left with his own. Off guard, Kyatos blinked as he looked to his son, who was not joking about slaying him. Nyroc had let out a loud, demonic battle cry as he jumped towards his father's form, swinging his fiery blade towards his head, "Die!" Kyatos had laughed as he simply leaned to the side, dodging the attack. With his shoulder spike, he shrugged Nyroc backwards with force, staring down towards his son with no mercy. This was going to be a battle of hell, _seriously_.

Zorak's blade had sliced throughout the air with a loud, "sling" sound as he yelled, trying to decapitate the Namekian Piccolo. Piccolo ducked under the dangerous attack, his 'eyebrows' narrowing as he sent both his feet towards the knight's stomach, his hands supporting his form. Quickly, Zorak had slipped to the right, dodging the attack that was bound to be painful. Like a professional, the knight had twisted in 180 degrees, his arms holding his sword out far. Trunks had yelled in fear as he yanked his foot back from the quickly swinging blade, not wanting his foot to get cut off. Zorak had laughed, some of the laugh being muffled by the denseness of his helmet. The knight lunged forward at the son of Vegeta, his blade right ahead of him. Trunks, who had no chance of escape, stood there, fear filling his eyes as the blade quickly zoomed towards where his heart was.

But as soon as the blade dug into Trunks' skin, a foot slammed into Zorak's head, sending him to the side. Zorak rolled onto the ground, dropping his blade as he did so. Quickly, the knight had hopped up, dashing for his blade, "No!" Gohan, who had successfully saved Trunks' life, dashed towards the blade as well, his Super Saiyan aura surrounding his body. With a loud explosion, Gohan had smashed into Zorak, both the fighters becoming injured by the attack.

Gohan's knee had slammed into Zorak's helmet in the collision but Zorak's fist was rammed into Gohan's stomach as this happened. Zorak's helmet toppled off of his head as the knight fell onto the ground, holding his face in pain. Trunks had felt upon his chest, surprised that he wasn't killed. The wound was slightly bleeding but it wasn't anything life-threatening. He looked down to the blade with a mischievous look as he burst into his Ultra Saiyan mode. His muscles grew immensely as he dashed towards the blade. Gohan was lying upon the cracked and bloodied concrete, holding his stomach as he coughed up blood upon his bare chest. The pain he was in was unbearable. He needed a senzu bean.

Piccolo had stared towards Zorak with anger in his eyes as he hopped into the air, sending about 15 chi blasts at the knight. The explosions created by the chi blasts slamming and smashing into Zorak's body created smoke that would confuse the knight if he got back up…_If_… he got back up. Trunks landed onto the ground with a loud 'slam' as he picked up Zorak's blade.

He handled the blade as if it were his own, remembering the blade he had when he met his future self. He stepped into the smoke where Zorak was, fearless of what was to come. As he stepped into the smoke, he heard someone stepping up towards him. Suddenly, a large form dashed at him, a black aura surrounding him, "Got you!" Trunks had flown out of the smoke with a yell of pain, instantly being knocked out of Super Saiyan. He was unconscious.

Piccolo had landed next to Gohan, staring into the smoke with slightly fearful eyes. As Piccolo stared at the smoke, he balled his fists tight, "_No matter what happens, I __**can't**__ give up…This is a battle not just for my friends…But for families and homes…For Planet Earth…I can't lose!_"

Gogeta had shivered in slight fear as he watched this phenomena occur right before his eyes. Broly had slapped the Big Bang Kamehameha away from his form with ease, staring up to the fusion with anger in his eyes. With a scoff, Broly dashed towards the Fusion, his fist held back, the kinetic energy body part immense. Gogeta, clueless of what to do, had stood there, blocking his face with both his arms, like an 'X'. Within a range of 5 feet, Broly sent his fist forward with deadly force; even enough to kill Gogeta _while_ he was in his Super Saiyan 4 form. Was this the end of it all?

The answer was no. Suddenly, Gogeta disappeared and split apart into two individual Saiyans, who were stuck in awe and shock of how close they were to die. Broly had slipped between the two warriors and where the one 'Ultimate Warrior' was. But they had no time to be afraid of Broly's power, they had to act fast. Goku had looked to Vegeta, "Now!" Vegeta had quickly nodded to Goku as he dashed to the missing attacker, Broly. The Prince had yelled as he slammed his knee into Broly's back, sending the Legendary Super Saiyan towards some mountains.

Goku had taken this as the perfect chance to attack. Quickly, he drew his hands back as he yelled out, "Kamehameha!" The Saiyan sent his hands forward, sending a large wave towards the in-pain Broly. Once the Legend stopped his flying, he was blasted in the back with a large, continuous wave of chi. Goku yelled as he smashed the Kamehameha wave into Broly's form.

Vegeta had spread both his arms apart as he recovered from his attack, sending them both forward with forces as he yelled, a large yellow wave blasting towards Broly with unstoppable speeds, "FINAL FLASH!"

The blast wave a fused with Goku's Kamehameha as the attacks slammed into the Legendary Super Saiyan. Even worse for Broly, he was being smashed into a mountain, meaning more damage to his body. To be truthful, he was running out of energy because of his new Super Saiyan 3 form. He wasn't used to it yet. Underneath all of the commotion and explosions, Broly was able to yell a muffled, "NO!"

Goku had yelled to Vegeta as he blasted into his Super Saiyan form, making the Kamehameha wave even stronger. Vegeta did the same as Goku spoke out to him, "VEGETA! STOP AND SAVE YOUR POWER! I HAVE A PLAN!" Vegeta looked to Goku with a confused and then nodded, pulling his arms back and then to his side, which stopped the Final Flash attack. Goku's Kamehameha was still doing much damage though. Vegeta was confused…What was this plan?

**A/N: ( I hope this chapter was boring, nor the others…Enjoy and review guys! :D)**


	22. Chapter 22

The loud sound of metal smashing against each other rang throughout the battlefield as Zorak yelled, his fist scraping against his own blade that Trunks was wielding. Trunks closed his eyes in slight fear as the sparks of fast friction flew into the air, stinging his face slightly. Trunks had lost his balance as his body slowly began to fall back, giving Zorak the perfect chance to attack. Zorak had laughed as he squinted his completely red, demon-like eyes, swinging his fist quickly towards Trunks' torso. Trunks had unable to block the attack as he widened his eyes, staring up to the knight, "Crap!" The fist had smashed into the Saiyan's stomach, easily sending him about 5 feet away from him, rolling on the ground in pain.

Trunks had held his stomach with his hands as he zipped back to his regular form once more. Tears formed in his eyes as the pain took over his body. Slowly, he looked up to Gohan, who was doing exactly the same as he was. Trunks closed his eyes once more, hoping that the pain would just go away. Slowly, Zorak stepped over the Saiyan, grabbing his blade. With a smirk, the knight had raised his blade, sending it down to the pained Saiyan below him.

With a quick movement, blood flew into the air. Trunks' eyes had widened as he stared up to the form above him. Gohan had stood over Trunks, bleeding rapidly. The blood had dropped onto Trunks and the ground, staining them both, just in different ways. Trunks had coughed in pain as he stared up in sadness to his obviously dying mentor. Gohan had smirked to Trunks as he took his final breath. With a silent whisper he told Trunks, "Don't…Give up…For me..."

With a loud battle cry, Zorak had swung his blade to the left roughly, tossing Gohan's corpse off of his blade. After the heartbreaking death, Zorak smirked down to Trunks, his teeth bloody and sharp. Another yell came from the evil knight as he swung the blade down towards the Saiyan once more, determined to kill him, "DIE!" Right before the blade even scratched Trunks, Zorak had quickly flown into the air. Behind him was an angry Namekian with a purple aura around him. Piccolo stared up to the other Namekian from the ground with amazement, a small smirk upon his face.

The young Namekian had yelled as he took a 'power-leap' into the air, his aura quickly following. With another yell, the green man had brought his fists down to a surprised Zorak, who still had his blade in hand as if he were about to stab Trunks. Piccolo smirked up to the Namekian, nodding to himself, "_Get 'em Dende…_"

Nyroc had yelled in relief and fear as he leaned back, his father's blade slicing the air right over his body. With a quick movement, the specter had hopped into the air, his blade raised high into the air. Like a Spartan fighting for his land, or a tiger fighting for her cub; Nyroc was fighting for his freedom. He was tired of being pushed to do what he didn't want to do by his own father. He had had enough! With a battle cry, Nyroc made his quick descent towards his father's form, blade ahead of him. With no chance to dodge or block, Kyatos yelled in pain as the blade slashed down his helmet, injuring his left eye during the attack.

Fire slowly followed from the open wound as Kyatos stumbled back; a bit startled by the first pain he had ever felt. With his hand, he gently patted his eye, fire slipping onto the palm of his hand. He looked at his hand and then to his son, anger filling directly in his eyes. Fire literally blazed from his wound as he tightened his grip on his blade, his voice making the entire battlefield tremble, "All of you…**Will die**!"

When Nyroc gently landed on the ground with a tap, he reached for his pocket, quickly slipping out a kunai, "No father! It is you who will die!" Kyatos stared down to his son's weapon and almost began laughing. What was that to do to a demon? A _god_ at that! Nyroc had closed his eyes as he took into an offensive position, his grip almost breaking the kunai.

Impatiently, Kyatos had slammed his blade onto the ground and started dashed towards his son. His Dragon Blade had ripped throughout the floor as he ran towards Nyroc. Within a range of ten feet, Kyatos had let out a roaring battle-cry as he swung the blade at a deadly speed towards his son. A diagonal slash with that speed to a size of Nyroc…would instantly rip him into pieces. Nyroc opened his eyes right on time as he leaped for the wall behind him, completing a back-flip as he did so The blade sliced through the air as Nyroc landed on the wall behind him. Like a ninja, he leaped off of the wall and over his missing father, "Hah! Can't catch me now, dad!"

Kyatos had rammed his shoulder into the wall right after Nyroc had jumped off of it, his eyes quickly following his son's movements. Before Nyroc had landed, he tossed the kunai towards his father with amazing speed. The father of Nyroc looked up to the dangerously fast kunai, gasping slightly as it rammed directly into his chest. His armor stood no chance against the lava-covered blade. With a hole in his heart, the 'god' had dropped onto his knees, looking down to the pouring red-orange blood and back to his son.

The battle around them had stopped as everyone quit fighting, staring to the dying Kyatos. Kyatos had looked to his son as a tap sound echoed throughout the entire battlefield as Nyroc finally landed onto the ground. No one ever thought it'd be that easy to kill the strongest god. But hey, a son is always better than his father.

Slowly, Nyroc had stepped up to his father, shaking his head as suddenly, the blackness of his skin disappeared, turning him into a regular male. His demon side had gone. Ignoring the massive change, Nyroc had stared at his dying father, who was looking at him from behind his helmet. A tear rolled down the warriors cheek as he dropped his blade, "I'm sorry, dad."

Kyatos shook his head, "No…Stop Zorak…He's got the most power…Stop him!" Suddenly, the knight dropped onto his side, his helmet rolling off of his head. Blood had spilled onto the ground as Nyroc stared to his dead father.

Suddenly, Kakashi had patted his shoulder, nodding to him, "We've got to stop Zorak…As he said."

"Yeah."

Goku had laughed a victory type of laugh as he landed onto the ground, his black hair blowing around freely in the wind. Vegeta had folded his arms, staring up to the might-as-well-be defeated Broly. With a quick crack sound, the Legendary Super Saiyan fell from the mountain, thumping onto the ground with a slightly painful grunt. Rock smashed against Broly as he lay upon the ground possibly defeated. Vegeta suddenly kicked Broly in the side, "You bastard." Suddenly, Vegeta felt his ankle get grabbed with a tremendous grip. In pain, Vegeta closed his eyes, yelling in pain.

Goku's eyes had widened as he watched his best friend get simply thrown into the air. Vegeta had caught himself easily, but this was not good. Broly had more power, meaning this was going to be a close-call win…_if_ they win. Vegeta had stared in awe and shock as Broly stood up, his skin suddenly hardening like metal, making him a silver-like color. Broly laughed evilly, "Now, Kakarot! You will die!"

Goku knew this was a problem as he quickly narrowed his eyebrows with determination and dashed up into the air, "Vegeta! I need you to charge until you reach Super Saiyan 3!"

Confused, Vegeta yelled back, watching Broly chase Goku into the air, "What? I haven't even made it to that level yet, Kakarot!"

"VEGETA! DO IT! IF YOU DON'T WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Goku yelled loudly as he stopped his dashing ascent, staring down to Broly. Vegeta watched this, holding his breath as he closed his eyes, beginning to charge.

Suddenly, a yellow aura blasted around him with many electrical surges as he skipped into Super Saiyan 2. With determination, Vegeta had yelled out, his power quickly overwhelming him. Slowly but surely, the Prince was becoming a Super Saiyan 3.

**A/N: (Guys, just cope with me for some time. I'm going through some tough times with relationships and stuff so I might not be posting as often as I do. I apologize for this…But for now…Enjoy the chapters.)**


	23. Chapter 23

Goku had yelled in pain as the fist of Broly smashed into his upper-abdomen. Quickly, the Saiyan pummeled towards the hard, gray rocks below. With his eyes closed in pain, Goku was pretty vulnerable at the moment. Vegeta felt his best friend getting beat down with his chi, anger slowly helping him unleash the power of the Super Saiyan three. Goku had opened his left eye slightly as he looked over to his best friend, smirking to himself, "_That's the way Vegeta, that's the way_." The Prince's hair was growing down to his waist at a steady rate then, which meant Broly only had less time to beat down on his longtime nemesis.

Broly had stared down to the pained Goku, yelling as he tightened his fists harder, his _own_ Super Saiyan 3 power raged throughout the air. The Legendary Super Saiyan had gritted his teeth against each other as he narrowed his eyebrows at Goku to the fullest extent, "I will kill you Kakarot!" With a loud battle-cry, Broly had zoomed towards the falling Goku, his determination in killing Goku obvious at this moment.

Knowing that he was in trouble, Goku looked 'down', straight towards the immensely powerful Legend coming towards him. Within a smashing range, Goku had let out his own battle cry as he flipped, his foot stretched out towards Broly's chin, a red aura around his body. The Legend had tried his best to stop his dead-on attack and dodged but it was too late.

The foot smashed into Broly's chin, sending him into the air in pain. A slight amount of blood landed on Goku's ripped pants as the Saiyan landed safely on the rocks, ripping off what was left of his shirt. Goku had used his left wrist to wipe away some blood that was dripping down from his mouth.

With smeared blood on his arm, Goku had raised both his hands and arms into the air, closing his eyes calmly, as if Broly were never there trying to kill him. The Legendary Super Saiyan had slammed into a mountain with a loud, painful yell.

A few seconds of silence rang throughout the battlefield as Vegeta calmed himself, the Super Saiyan power being tamed now. A blast of power was to come, and Vegeta was going to like it.

Goku had kept himself calm, yelling out to the world, "People of the Earth! I need your energy! We can win this war with your help, people! I really need you! If you want to live, share your energy!" Suddenly, Goku's eyes had widened as if he were about explode. The power of the Earth was almost too much.

Dende had given out a rather impressive battle-cry, especially for a Namekian, as he closed his eyes in anger from the death of his friend Gohan. With a deadly quick movement, the Namekian's knee had slammed directly into Zorak's armor, sending him higher into the air. Before the knight could even yell out in pain, the Namekian had slammed both his fists down onto Zorak's stomach, blowing all of the air straight out of him. Zorak's eyes had widened as the pain rang throughout his body. Almost a millisecond later, the knight slammed into the ground, rocks being launched into the air by the amazingly painful landing.

Dende floated over the knight, shaking his head as tears slowly rolled down his green cheeks. Suddenly, the young god spoke out to Piccolo and Trunks, tossing some Senzu beans towards them, "Here, guys." Zorak had lain upon the ground, spitting up life-threatening amounts of blood after the attack. When all hope seemed lost (For Zorak), his body shook rapidly as a large amount of power smashed into his body. With a slight gasp, the knight had grown, his sudden growth of muscles ripping his armor into shreds and sending it into the air.

With a blink, Dende stared down to the enemy, confused at why the knight was getting stronger. Trunks and Piccolo shared the same expression. Suddenly, Zorak stood up, an orange-red aura surrounding him while he was dressed in his black pants and shirt. Zorak had stared at his hands as he felt the power surging throughout his veins, "Yes! Yes!" With a few laughs of amazement because of his new power, he looked up to the Namekian Dende, "You're going to pay kid!"

"How much?" Nyroc's voice had echoed throughout the battle as he stepped from the forest where the last grunts had retreated. Quickly, Zorak had turned towards the son of his boss, smirking slightly.

With a smug face, Zorak had laughed towards Nyroc, "Sorry sport, your dad's dead." Slowly, the large knight laid his right hand upon the young one's shoulder, smirking as he did so, "Meaning _I'm_ the strongest…And no one can beat me!" With the absorbed power of the deceased Kyatos, Zorak could do anything!

Nyroc had drawn a large blade that had skulls upon it from a sheath wrapped across his back. The sword had emitted a deep black aura as he pointed it to the used-to-be servant of Kyatos, "I can beat you, Zorak! You know I can. 'Cause I have the power of Kyatos in my blood. You were just a side-kick. I'm the _real _thing."

With a grunt of anger, Zorak had swung his blade towards the ground beside him, staring towards the young demon with intimidating eyes. The ground shook beneath all of the fighters, knocking both Piccolo and Trunks back on their bottoms as Zorak's blade slashed straight through the concrete, sending cracks throughout the ground. It was almost like a mini-earthquake. "Alright, I'll just try my best to end this quickly."

With a quick raise of his left hand, the sky instantly became black. Because of this, the moment became disturbingly quiet. Piccolo had stood up as he stared towards the pitch black sky, swearing that he had seen some yellow dashing down towards the atmosphere. Along beside him came Trunks nodding as he agreed with the Namekian. Skulls had rained down upon the Earth now, which meant something deadly for everyone, even _Zorak_.

What was coming was the most elite group of grunts known to any world. This group of 12 was known as the "Fire Marchers." These demons came from hell itself, and are only called as a last stand from the strongest of demons. Yes, Zorak was _that_ strong.

Knowing what was to come, Nyroc raised his right hand, signaling the rest of his army to regroup from their positions. Slowly, about a number range up to 200 grunts slipped from the forest, staring towards Zorak with angered eyes. Kakashi had stared at the knight with his Sharingan, biting his lip slightly as he did so (Yes, the grunts took off his mask). Lee, who was slightly injured, stepped beside him, showing off a battle-ready smirk as he did so. Gaara was next to Lee, face plain and ready for battle. He was barely injured, and he doubted he was going to get injured anytime soon.

Piccolo smirked slightly as he looked over to Kakashi and the others. He felt that they had come from Naruto's world, and he knew that they were the good guys. Suddenly, the Namekian nudged Trunks gently in the side with his elbow, catching his attention.

The young Saiyan looked over to Piccolo, tilting his head slightly to the left, "Yeah, what's up?"

Piccolo smirked, "Get ready. And this time, _don't_ run into smoke with just a blade, alright?" Trunks let out a slightly embarrassed laugh, looking back to their main target.

Suddenly, a deafening screaming sound rang from above. No doubt that it was the skulls. Everyone on the battlefield felt fear, knowing that this could actually be the end. After all they had gone through, could this just be how everything meets its demise?

**A/N: (Guys, don't be angry at me if this chapter isn't detailed or interesting, I'm getting ready to end this story with a BANG so get ready. Oh, and for those who actually **_**cared**_**; yes, I'm getting much better with my problems and I'll be trying to post more quickly now. Review how you feel about the story since this is getting close to the end…I hope you enjoyed this…I love you guys!)**


	24. Final Chapter

**A/N: (Here is your 'Christmas present' guys! Welcome to the end of the story: Two Worlds Collide. Please enjoy this final chapter as I begin to work on another story that includes much, MUCH adventure. Merry Christmas to you all, and have a Happy New Year! 3) **

With a loud burst of energy, the mountains that Broly was lodged in shredded into pieces, sending debris and rocks as Goku. Not fazed by the attack, the Saiyan closed his eyes in determination, gathering energy from all of the people and plants who wanted to survive this horrible battle. Vegeta kept his eyes closed, but he could feel the tension building far away from him between Goku and Vegeta. Within seconds, Broly had stepped from the large wall of gray smoke, his hair seeming to fade into the color of red. The Legendary Super Saiyan stared at Goku, narrowing his eyebrows as he began to walk closer to him a bit fast, "Kakarot…KAKAROT!"

Slightly afraid, Goku had opened his eyes, yelling to the completely concentrated Vegeta, "Vegeta! Hurry up! This is my last chance to save the Earth! You have to defeat Broly while I charge the Spirit Bomb!" Almost as if he didn't hear Goku, Vegeta had closed his eyes tighter, the power of this new level beginning to overwhelm him once more.

Broly had seen this problem and slightly chuckled, stopping only once to look at the struggling prince Vegeta. After his amusing glance, he turned back to Goku, speed walking then, "Well, Kakarot, I guess you're all out of options but DEATH!" Goku, who tended to be scared out of his mind, closed his eyes, only hoping for the best. Broly, who was now in a range of 10 feet by Goku had laughed evilly, dashing directly towards the scared Saiyan.

With a loud, quick movement, Broly swung his large foot towards Goku's neck, obviously trying to finish him off quickly. With a loud cracking sound, Goku opened his eyes wide, staring towards Broly with surprised eyes. Broly, who was just as surprised, stared down to Saiyan right in front of him. Slightly shivering, Goku stared down to the other Saiyan ahead of him, smiling to himself then, "Heh…You did it."

Vegeta had nodded, smirking to himself as he held Broly by the ankle, staring the Legend in the eyes as he did so, "Yes, Kakarot…I did." Suddenly, with a quick movement, Vegeta slammed his fist into the completely vulnerable Broly. Broly closed his eyes in pain as Vegeta let go of his ankle, dropping him on the ground, leaving him to hold his stomach in pain. Broly did exactly that. This new Vegeta was amazing! The power he contained was amazingly overwhelming, but it was enough to hold back.

Goku closed his eyes once more, gathering the rest of the energy from the Earth as Vegeta slightly chuckled to himself, "Hah…The power is running through my veins…I've finally done it! It's finally come true!" With a slight smirk, Goku continued on with his power-gathering, feeling completely proud of Vegeta. Vegeta had stepped over to the slowly standing Broly, laughing evilly for a hero as he held his hand out towards him, "Now…Broly…You die!" With a quick yell, a green power blast was sent from Vegeta and almost instantaneously towards Broly. A large explosion ripped the rock into pieces, sending a cloud of smoke into the air as well as debris.

Vegeta stood in the debris, staring down to where Broly was at. There was a large hole in the ground, looking fairly burned for its damage. With a slight scoff, Vegeta shook his head, "Wow, I obliterated him, amazing!" Behind Vegeta, large, loud steps drew closer towards the prince from behind. With his eyes widened, the Saiyan turned around to find a large fist being sent towards his face. Quickly, Vegeta acted, raising his right arm. Slightly struggling, the forearm of Vegeta had blocked Broly's attack. Broly, who was completely angry, now would not give up on fulfilling his dream. He was going to kill Vegeta and Goku.

With a loud yell, the Legendary Super Saiyan had swung his other arm towards Vegeta's chest with a large force. Vegeta reacted at a perfect time as he raised his knee, painfully blocking the attack. Like a true warrior, the prince had ignored the pain, beginning to counter-attack Broly's attacks. With some jabs to the chest and face, the true battle began. Broly had blocked all the attacks Vegeta threw at him as he threw back his own. The attacks were thrown back at the 'owner' of the attack within a range of 2.5 milliseconds. With this speed, the aura of Vegeta and Broly power fused within each other, locking both of them into a dangerous game.

Goku had finally gathered all of his power, flying into the air with his hands raised high. Concentrated, the Saiyan had formed all of his energy into a large, amazing, and yet even…_Beautiful _ball of power above him. Goku had opened his eyes as he stared down to the two fighting Saiyans, "Oh…Oh no!" Yelling down to his best friend yet enemy, the Saiyan had busted into his Super Saiyan 2 mode, ready to destroy Broly, "Vegeta! Get out of the way!"

Vegeta had stopped punching as he smirked towards Broly, who was swinging one more time at his face. With Instant Transmission, he dodged the attack, appearing behind the Legend, locking his arms right around his shoulders, pulling him into the 'Full Nelson' headlock. Unable to move, Broly shook around, grunting loudly as he did so. Vegeta looked over Broly's shoulder, straight up to Goku, "Kakarot, throw the bomb! I'll be fine!"

Subliminally, Goku closed his eyes as he tossed the Spirit Bomb towards the two battle warriors. Within seconds, the large amount of energy slammed into the ground, instantly ripping it into nothingness. With only one tear rolling down his cheek, Goku stared down towards his friend who he killed. The Saiyan shook his head, whispering to himself, "I'm sorry, Vegeta." After that sentence, Goku dropped down to the ground gracefully, and landed onto his knees as smoke filled the entire area, his hair dropping down and returning to its regular black.

The Fire Marchers smashed into the ground in unison, sending grunts, smoke, and debris into the air, killing most of the victims. The soldiers stood from their landing, holding their large blades and axes as they stared at the grunts that surrounded them fearfully. Fire surrounded them all as if they were in some type of Super Saiyan mode, just to compare. The Fire Marchers tended to look something close to Vikings, but just with thick, large armor on. After a disturbing silence, one grunt ran towards one of the Fire Marchers, letting out an amateur battle cry as he raised his blade towards the demons.

With an easy movement, the axe of the demon slashed directly through the grunt, splattering his blood upon the ground and teammates instantly. The demon laughed slightly in joy of that simple kill, staring towards the grunts with the rest of his teammates once more. Nyroc stepped past the Fire Marchers easily, almost instantly catching their attention. He stared to Zorak then, his eyes narrowed and showing his determination to destroy, not kill, but _destroy_ Zorak. With a quick and deadly movement, Nyroc swung his blade toward the neck of the off-guard Zorak. Zorak had leaned back quickly, dodging the blade by a centimeter as it slashed the air above him.

The knight had grunted as he kicked his foot towards Nyroc's chest. Unable to dodge, Nyroc fell back onto the ground, holding his chest in pain with his eyes closed. Instantly, the grunts ran at Zorak and the Fire Marchers after their leader had been attacked. Easily, Zorak stood up, staring down to the pained Nyroc with a smirk, "Now, the battle begins!" As if on cue, the Fire Marchers dashed into multiple directions, their blades smashing and ramming into the poor grunts. A saddening scene, indeed.

Zorak had turned his back to Nyroc, laughing evilly as he watched the slaughter of Nyroc's army occur. Blood splattered everywhere. Though Piccolo was in the middle of fighting one of the Fire Marchers, blood almost covered him, which slightly slowed him down. Trunks was fighting two of the Fire Marchers alone. He was doing pretty well if you don't count the 1-inch deep cuts on his arms.

On his way to standing up, Nyroc had seen something he didn't want to. His favorite grunt, one of his father's servants had turned to one of the Fire Marchers but instantly got decapitated. Blood splattered upon the walls and ground, staining everything within range. This was a complete massacre!

The son of Kyatos dropped back onto his back, tears filling his eyes and quickly dropping down to the ground after rolling off of his cheeks. The hot liquid had gently and silently landed on the ground, staying in its 'drop' form, though.

A few more tears had dropped onto the ground before Nyroc had started silently sobbing as he stood, tightly grabbing the hilt of his blade. Hearing the sobs, Zorak turned away from the massacre and stared at Nyroc with an amused face. Zorak had laughed, "Oh the little baby is c—." Zorak's voice was cut off as a sudden sting zoomed across his chest. A few seconds after, blood followed from the wound, silently dripping onto the broken concrete beneath him.

Nyroc was standing behind the knight, his tears still hitting the ground, almost like a rhythm. Zorak had held the wound as he turned towards the young demon, "Oh, you're going to pay for that!" Before the knight could even move, the demon was in the air above him, his blade stained with blood. Confused, Zorak had looked around before feeling a deep pain in the right side of his neck. Blood quickly gushed out of the wound, leaving Zorak dizzy. Zorak had turned once more to look to the young, vengeful demon, but it was too late.

Nyroc had smirked slightly, tears still dropping from his eyes as he did so. The son of Kyatos stood straight, staring towards the knight then, "You killed my friends…You betrayed my father…I thought I was bad, but you're worse…You're not a demon…You're nothing of that…You're worse than Satan himself. I hate you. And because of that, you're going to die."

Zorak had stared towards the young demon with a sarcastic face, "Oh, the young weak boy is going to kill me, I'm so scared!" Quickly, Nyroc had yelled in anger, dashing towards the large male with his blade directly ahead of him. Zorak had dashed to the right, smirking evilly as he _thought_ he dodged the deadly attack. Nyroc had stood next to Zorak, sliding his blade back into its sheath. Zorak blinked, a confused face appearing upon him. The raging battle around the two was getting louder at the moment as Kakashi and Lee fought to the best of their abilities to defeat the Fire Marchers. Amazingly, only two of the horrible warriors were dead. Ten more were needed to be slain.

Zorak had turned to Nyroc with a smug smirk upon his face, "Hah! You missed! Now you're screwed!" With a quick movement, Zorak drew his blade back quickly widened his eyes in complete pain. The sword dropped from the knight's hand and dropped onto the ground with a fairly loud clank. That sound seemed to ring throughout the world, because everyone heard it. All of the bloodied and battered fighters stopped attacking each other, stopping to look at the death of Zorak.

Zorak slammed onto the ground, blood spilling along with him. He rolled onto his back then, staring up to Nyroc with half-opened eyes, "Heh…You're gonna die kid…The Fire Marchers are gonna kill you."

Nyroc smirked as he shook his head, raising his blade once more, "That's not going to happen, 'cause the Fire Marchers die when their leader dies." With a slight gasp, Zorak widened his eyes, spitting out blood in denial of his inevitable defeat. He shook his head quickly and rapidly as Nyroc swung the blade down towards the knight.

With a loud 'splat' sound, Zorak's blood flew into the air as the life force of his body faded back down into hell…Forever. Along with Zorak's life force, the Fire Marchers fell down into hell as well, leaving a large, bloody massacre upon them. The final 21 survivors including Piccolo, Trunks, Kakashi, Lee, Gaara and Dende had stepped behind Nyroc, tired as hell. They stared down to the dead body of Zorak in approval, happy that this was over.

Suddenly, footsteps had come from the rear of them. Fearing that it was an enemy, Trunks turned around quickly, yelling towards the approaching males, "Stop!" Quickly, Goku widened his eyes, stopping instantly with Vegeta unconscious on his back. Trunks, who was completely relieved, chuckled slightly; the chuckle was followed with the chuckle of Goku and the others.

After the amusing moment, Nyroc spoke, "Thank you all…Thank you for helping me see the right in my life…Thank you for setting me free."

Kakashi had spoke out then, blinking towards the young demon, "It's perfectly fine but…How are we going to get home?" With a few more blinks shared by Gaara and Lee, the two shared the same expression as Kakashi.

Suddenly, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura showed up, smiling towards their obviously tired friends. Naruto had then answered his former sensei's question, "We stay here…That'll be fun, right?"

Goku had nodded, smiling childishly and brightly, "Yeah…That'll be fun." The sky above the broken city and fighters had suddenly cleared up from the black clouds of death and had shown light and righteousness upon them. "But first…We have to get this cleaned up…"

THE END.

**More A/N: ( I thank all of you guys who stayed throughout this entire story. You're the ones who inspired me to go on, so I will. Thanks for the (small amount) of reviews, the (large amount) of hits, and the (large amount) of visitors. Have a very Merry Christmas, and spend it well! 3 - FrozenAgent47.)**


End file.
